My Best Friends are Monsters: The Series
by emmydisney17
Summary: Fallowing the Friendship of a girl and her monster brothers, Phoebe has grown up a little and has become a student of Monsters university along with her seven human friends. But life in Monstropolis isn't as easy when you count homework, exsams, a lovesick jerk from a rival school and the return of the evil Monster hunters. Luckily Oozma Kappa are ready to scare and save the day.
1. Prologe

**My Best Friends are Monsters: The Series**

**Staring...**

**Phoebe Terese (Magic School Bus)**

**Dorothy Ann (Magic School Bus)**

**Wanda Li (Magic School Bus)**

**Keesha Franklin (Magic School bus) **

**Tim Jamal (Magic School Bus)**

**Carlos Ramon (Magic School Bus)**

**Arnold Perlstein (Magic School Bus)**

**Ralphie Tennelli (Magic School bus)**

**James P. "Sulley" Sullivain (Monsters Inc/University)**

**Michael "Mike" Wazoski (Monsters Inc/University)**

**Terri and Terry (Monsters Univrsity)**

**Scott "Squishy" Squibbles (Monsters University)**

**Don Carlton (Monsters University)**

**Art (Monsters University)**

**Archie (Monsters University)**

**Randall "Randy" Boggs (Monsters Inc/University)**

**And more from Monstropolis (Monsters Inc/University)!**

**I do not own any of these characters, they belong to their rightfully respected owners save for my OCs**

* * *

**Prologe**

We open in side a bedroom in the middle of the night where a little girl named Phoebe Terese was standing in front of her closet door in her nightgown. She stood in front of her closet door for a long time until the doorknob started to giggle.

_Phoebe's Voiceover: I was once a regular little girl. But that all changed when i discovered that monsters were real, the tooth necklace around my neck was proof enough for me that monsters were out there. Then when i was a little older i actually captured some real monsters in my closet trying to scare me... then we ended up becoming close friends._

The closed door then opened with a creak and Phoebe stood back as a large blue furry clawed hand emerged from the door, fallowed by a large blue behemoth of a monster with purple spots, blue eyes, fangs and horns. This was James P. Sullivain, or Sulley to his friends. A requint visitor to Phoebe's bedroom.

He stretched out his hand and said "Ready Phoebe?"

"Yes, i am." Phoebe said as she took Sulley's hand and walked through the closet door with the monster, emerging into a whole new world where monsters lived and they were standing directly on the Laugh N' Scare Floor where monsters went through closets of unsuspecting humans to make them scream and laugh depending on their personalites and who needs them the most.

_This is Monstropolis, AKA the monster world, a place where monsters, of course, live and have everyday lives like you and me. Thier biggest and most respected job were to be scarers and laugh collectors. Once it was only the scarers who got the praise. But back then all the monsters were afraid of humans, mainly the children. They belived they were toxic and dangerous but when my friends known as Oozma Kappa, made up of Sulley, Mike, Terry, Terri, Don, Art and Squishy, got stranded in my bedroom they learned the truth about humans._

As they passed some monsters Sulley lifted Phoebe over his shoulders and she hung on to his horns as they walked across the floor, passing scarers and laugh collectors as they collected giggles and screams.

_Sure they were afraid of me at first, which made me a little uneasy, but once we got to know each other; not to mention a chance rescue from a group of monster hunters, we became so close they dubbed me their very own little Oozma Kappa sister. They've been my Big brother's ever since. Sulley here is the biggest monster brother of the OK bunch. And the most scary too, but deep down he's nothing but a mountain of lovable fluff. He's also the new CEO of Monsters Inc since the old one turned bad and tried to harm me._

"Alright everybody." A voice said as the owner, a green ball like monster with one eye, stepped out of a bedroom as laughter filled the room and the canister "Gotta go and get more laughs for later. Tip your waitresses!"

"Hi Mike!" Phoebe cried as she waved her hand happily.

"Kid!" Mike cried happily once he saw Phoebe resting on top of Sulley's shoulders "How's it goin'? Need a good laugh? There's plenty to do around."

"I'm fine." the girl said.

_Mike's one of the shortest and he's the most funniest monster brothers of the group. He's the best Laugh collecter ever! What he lacked in scaring he made up for it in brains, he made up for it by being the best coach, the best friend, and the best comedian._

Then a purple arch like monster ran towards the two monsters and cried "Hey guys! How are you on this bright and shiny day?"

"Hey Art," Mike said "Guess who's here?"

Art looked around before Sulley motioned his shoulder where Phoebe was and cried "Hey Pheobe! How's your spiritual human center today... or tonght, i always get confused with that fact that time in monster and human worlds are diffrent from each other."

"Don't bother anyway Art," Sulley said "It'll hurt your head like last time."

_Art's the hippie of the group. Nobody knows much about him but the OKs don't care much about where he came from, he's strange but he's still a loyal and fun loving member of the Oozma Kappa group. He's also into New Age Philosophy so he's offen the one who has his head in the clouds, distracted by shiny things and even trying to come up of sayings in which to cheer others up._

Then a yellow two-headed monster walked towards the group but they were in the middle of an argument as the tallest head said "I told you that a funny face just dosn't go with a rubber chicken in the face."

"Oh, what do you know about being funny?" Replied the shorter head "I was funny way before we went into the buisness!"

"As the class clown and nitwit." the taller head replied.

As they continued to talk Sulley removed Phoebe from his shoulders, turned her upside down and as they turned to face their friends Phoebe cried "Hi Terri and Terry!"

"Agh!" the brothers screamed as they fell backwards, spilling their props everywhere as the monsters laughed and Sulley placed the little girl down, who looked at him with an annoyed look and he said "What? It was just a harmless joke."

She picked up the brothers as she said "Are you two ok?"

"Consitering i nearly had a heart attack, yeah." Terry said.

Phoebe smiled and hugged the two headed monster tight, making Terri and Terry's cheeks flush bright red and they smiled before they hugged her back with all four of their arms.

_Terri and Terry are brothers who happen to share the same body and are polar opposites with each other. Terri, the one with a lone horn and an 'I', is a party loving romantic who loves to dance and open up to more friends. He's always full of joy, happiness and can be really hyper. He's also sensitive so don't say anything that would hurt his feelings. Terry, the one with the horn pairs, long neck and a 'Y' is the more serious and sarcastic brother. He would much rather curl up with a book and his work then dance with his brother. But dispite this he does care deeply about the other members of the Oks and me very much and does his best to protect his little brother from insults and bullies. You should see their magic tricks, their very skilled with magic tricks._

Then a short pink, five eyed monster named Squishy appeared and he said "Phoebe!"

"AHH!" Phoebe cried as she jerked, sending herself, Terry and Terri to the ground.

"Sorry!" Squishy cried in alarm as he helped his friends up "So sorry! Sometimes i can't help myself when i'm practising."

"That's ok Squishy." Phoebe said "You're just as talented as ever."

_Then there's Squishy. He's real name is Scott Squibbles but everyone knows him better as Squishy because of his... squishy apperance. He's also great at sneaking around, his feet are so light nobody can hear him coming until he speaks up, which offen surprise or startle us. I think he'll do great at hide and seak and spy themed parties._

Sulley picked up Phoebe and placed her back on her shoulders and said "Come on you guys, let's head off towards the cafeteria for some slimeburgers."

Then something picked up Phoebe and lifted her off of the blue monster's shoulders. Only Sulley didn't notice until Mike looked at his friend as he cried "Uh Sulley? Where's Phoebe?"

"She's right..." Sulley said as he felt his shoulder but felt nothing and he looked around as he asked "Phoebe? Phoebe?"

"Up here!"

The monsters looked up and saw Phoebe hanging upside down with the help of another monster. This one was an old puse monster with glasses, a white underbelly, a bat shaped mustashe and tenticles for arms. This was Don Carlton, the founder and president of the Oozma Kappa group.

"Surprised you didn't i?" Don asked "Don't worry i got-whoops!"

As he tried to move Phoebe slipped from his grip and fell but luckily Sulley caught her and then Don as he prayed himself off the wall in his attept to grab the girl before she fell.

"Gotta work on that." Don said "Now where are my glasses?"

"On her face!" Art cried, pointing to Phoebe since she was wearing Don's glasses in front of her eyes before Sulley took them off and gave them back to Don.

_And Finally there's Don Carlton, Squishy's step-father and former salesmonster. He's also the founder and prisident of the Oozma Kappa group and the oldest member. He's the sweetest old monster i've ever met and he's the stickiest one to. His sucion cup tenticles can stuck on anything, allowing him to climb walls and hang like a bat._

"Every day's never a boar with you guys." Phoebe said with a smile.

"So, let's go!" Squishy said "Last one to the counter pays for the slimeburgers!"

As the monsters ran off Phoebe fallowed them but as she did her apperance changed from a little 8 year old to a teenaged 18 year old and the background changed from the factory floor to Monsters University with her human friends beside her, walking towards the university as her voice narrated.

_When i became a teenager i did something no other human had ever done before... i enrolled in Monsters University; a school for monsters. I became one of the eight humans ever to not only live in monstropolis but study in a monster filled college. The other seven are my human friends from elemenrey school named Ralphie, Tim, Carlos, Wanda, Dorothy Ann, Arnold and Keesha and now we're having an adventure living in the monster world. All because My Best Friends are Monsters. _


	2. Teaming Up Part One

**Episode One: Teaming Up Part One**

The story starts on a dark star filled night as the full moon shined down in the sky. The camera slowly moves from the sky down towards a cute little house with a wooden 'OK' over the door as a hulking figure creeps up towards the house and up the porch stairs.

The beast opens the door and walks into the house, breathing a little heavily as it's hulking frame enters the house. The creature makes it's way past a row of pictures on the wall and up towards the stairs as the sound of a televison was heard. The creature walked towards the source of the sound, which was coming from a room as light flickered from the bottom of the door and the figure reached out and opened the door.

Inside the room was eight teenaged human kids, known well as Phoebe, Ralphie, Dorothy Ann, Carlos, Wanda, Tim, Arnold and Keesha. They were all snoring and sleeping in a pile of clutter while the figure was revealed to be Sulley. The kids were in the middle of an importent homework but by the look of how they were all deep asleep and had dark bags under their eyes the stress of studying and the lack of relaxation had made them all supper sleepy.

Sulley gently placed each kid in their sleeping bags without waking one of them as they snored, drooled or muttered something in their sleep. But with Phoebe he placed her on the top bunk, which was once his old bed, and placed a pillow under head head, tucked a blanket over her body and stroked her cheeks gently with his fingers, taking great care that his claws wouldn't scratch her, as he whispered "Some night huh? Well, sleep well Phoebe. We'll see you in the morning."

Phoebe shifted in her sleep as she smiled and Sulley smiled as well before she was still again. Sulley only smiled at his 'little sister' and walked away, closing the door lightly as he went to another of the OK's former bedrooms to get some sleep. After all, it was his turn (and his delight) to watch over the human kids. After all, what were true big brothers for?

* * *

The next day Sulley was busy snoring as the digital clock on the bedstand read 8:30 AM. When it ticked a minute Sulley was woken up by a series of stressful screams that startled him so much he pratically fell over and landed on the floor.

He didn't even have time to pick himself up when Phoebe burst into the room and cried "Sulley! Sulley! Sulley! This is terrible! Horrible!"

"Wh-What what? What is it?" Sulley asked, rubbing his face several times with his paws as he tried to fully wake up.

"Our homework's not done yet that's what!" Carlos shouted as he and the rest of the kids entered the room with worried expressions on their faces "We were suppose to have it wrapped up last night but we dozed off and now-now we're doomed!"

"Take it easy guys!" Sulley said "Just calmly explain what the homework is all about."

"Well, it's like this." Phoebe said "Mr. Knight was rolling up the last class of the week..."

* * *

_Flashback_

The kids were all in Scaring 101 for their final class with a bunch of other monsters as they sat thought another of Profeser Knight's class, waiting for the day to end so they could enjoy a fun filled weekend.

The yellow dinosaur like monster continued to talk about special scare techniqes when he was interupted by the bell ringing and the monster students cheered as they made a dash towards the door.

"Finally!" Wanda cried happily "Now we can relax! Let's get this party started!"

"Oh humans wait!" Prof. Knight said as he caught the attention of the human kids "I've got a special assignment for you all i want you to do by monday."

"Oh no," Ralphie groaned to himself before the kids faced the monster teacher and he said nicely "What is it teach?"

"You all enrolled in diffirent classes," Prof. Knight said "Yet your all Scaring Majors. In fact, the first ever human students to ever be in my class and in any of our MU majors. I would love to see how some humans would respond to human scarers, if you manage to pull it off."

"Well, it's not like we have wings, claws, or have fire breath like other monsters." Dorothy Ann said "But we are skilled in make-up and special effects. Maybe we can use those for scares."

"Maybe you can." Prof. Knight said with a grin "In fact, that is your homework. All you have to do is not make some humans scream, but laugh as well, in one day. And bring the canisters to Monday's class as proof."

"No proplem." Arnold said "So... how many people to we have to scare and make laugh?"

"Let's see..." the dinosaur like teacher said "How about..."

* * *

Flashback ends

"Eighteen humans each?!" Sulley exclaimed in shock.

"That's right." Keesha said "Eighteen, the big One Eight. Seperate! That much to scare and that much to make laugh! In One day! And tomorrow's Monday! We're doomed i tell you!"

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Sulley asked "And why did you wait til the last minute? Was that why you were sleeping in a pile of clutter?"

"We didn't." Arnold said "You were too busy to help us. You're the CEO of Monsters Inc."

"Oh, yeah. Right." Sulley said, agreeing with what Arnold said.

"And the reason why we were sleeping in clutter was because the glutter just happens to be all the known monster scare tactics ever made by past and modern scarers." Wanda said with a handful of said papers in her hand "We tried working on the perfect scary faces like they show on the diagrams... but i don't think they're working for us."

"Oh yeah?" Sulley asked "Try me."

The kids sighed then made their scariest faces in front of the blue monster. Sulley compaired their faces to that of the pictures of monster faces on the papers. They were good... but not that good. What they lacked were actual fangs, big haunting eyes, the sound of a growl. In other words, to him the kids were just making funny faces.

"Oh boy," he sighed "We've got a lot of work to do."


	3. Teaming up Part Two

**Episode One: Teaming Up Part Two**

The kids were wisked away to Monsters Inc, the most popular and largest scream and laughter powered company in all of Monstropolis. Once it was only a scream produsing company where the cream of the crop were the scarers, but that was back when all monsters feared human beings because they had belived that human children were toxic and dangerous. But ever since the OK's adventure in the human world and Phoebe and company's own adventure in the monster world everything changed to which Monsters no longer feared that humans were toxic and they discovered that laughter was ten times more powerful then screams. They still collect screams but only from bad humans, from naughty arguing brats to stuck up, stubborn adults while the good humans, such as little angels and people who need to be cheered up, get to laugh at silly monster jokes.

Anywho they were heading there to collect eighteen laugh and scream canisters in just one day so the kids' homework would be finished at last. And Sulley knew just the monsters who can help them out.

The group quickly went into the popular and highly respected Laugh N' Scare floor where monsters of all kinds were going in and out to collect screams and giggles and they looked around for the first two monsters who will be willing to help them out.

The first was Mike who was just wrapping up his latest comedy act for a teenaged boy named Trent (Total Drama Island). As Trent's laughter filled the canister Mike closed the door but not before saying "Thanks a lot folks, i'll be here all week. Tip your waitresses!"

The moment he closed the door he was suddenly tackled by kids as Phoebe cried "Hi Mikey!"

"Kids!" Mike exclaimed in surprise "What are you guys doing here?"

"We'll explain when we get Randy and the OKs together." Ralphie said

A loud scream was heard from the door belonging to a boy named Buford (Phineas and Ferb) and Randy walked out of the room as the scream canister filled up and the lizard ended up faced with not only the kids but Mike and Sulley, who had returned with Don, Terry, Terri, Art and Squishy beside him.

"So... what's up guys?" Randy asked.

* * *

"Eighteen seperate giggles and scares?!" the monsters repeated in shock.

"Yeah," Keesha said "It's our homework. Which as to be done by tomorrow or we're sunk."

"And we kinda need help since we're new to... well, actual scaring and such." Tim said "I mean, comedy we can do. But scaring? That we need help on?"

"So, will you help us?" Phoebe asked.

"As if we'd ever say no to our friends." Squishy said with a smile "Don't worry, we'll help you make those humans so scared they'll never know what hit them."

"Thanks for the help guys." Keesha said but then she glanced at her human friends and realized something "Uh, where's Carlos and Wanda?"

Sulley then felt a finger poking him and he turned to see Carlos and Wanda, dripping with blood and with an Ax and an Arrow empaling their heads!

"**A****aaaagggggghhhhhh!"**

Sulley screamed as the group joined him while Carlos and Wanda moaned like zombies before they laughed so loud the lights flickered and Carlos said "Relax, it's just a gag, see?" He removed the ax from his head to show everyone it was a fake prop and so was the arrow on Wanda's head.

"B-But you're dripping in... In..." Don stammered, trying not to faint while Wanda and Carlos continued to laugh.

"It's not real blood." Wanda said "It's just special make-up that looks like blood. My mom's a good horror make up artist. Sure had you fooled right?"

"You pratically gave me a heart attack!" Terry said in annoyance "We almost thought someone brutily harmed you!"

"I kinda thought it was cool." Terri said with a grin "Remind me to barrow that AX later, it gives me a great idea we can use for a prank."

"Yeah, so we'd end up sued in case anyone we scare dies of fright." Terry replied back at his brother.

"Spoil sport." Terri huffed.

"How did you guys get this stuff?" Art asked.

"While you guys were off gathering monsters," Carlos explained "We got our doors and gathered every thing horror based and terror tingling we could find. Like my dad's collection of horror movies, Wanda's Mom's halloween make-up kits, do it at home monster costumes, sound effects on CDs, basicly we're packed and ready to make some screams."

"With our luck," Mike whispered to Squishy "We may end up tramatizing the humans we scare so badly they'd faint instead of scream."

"I heard that." Wanda said "That's why you monsters are getting in on our act as well."

"You mean you're going to cover us in fake blood, make up, put toy weapons on our heads and make us look like... like... the living undead?" Squishy asked in shock.

"Yes." Wanda said "That's the whole point, Count Squish-enstine."

"Why do i have this sinking feeling that this may not turn out well sooner or later?" Randy asked.

"Come on you guys, you said you'd help." Phoebe said "You don't want us to fail Scaring 101 do you? Please? For Us? For me?"

The monsters stared at the big sad puppy dog eyes the kids were making at the group as they battered their eyes and curled their lips into smug and pleading smiles for a long time before Mike said "Alright, Fine! We'll put on the costumes and make-up to help you with your homework."

"YAY!" The kids cheered happily.

"I think i might have made a mistake." Mike groaned.

Little did he know just how right he and Randy were with their bad feelings.


	4. Teaming Up Part Three

**Episode One: Teaming Up Part Three**

As the kids were puting on their costumes and make-up the monsters had gathered some files for the humans to scare and giggle. When they were done the monsters were surprised to see how each kid was dressed.

Tim and Wanda were dressed as Zombies with green skin and torn clothes, Dorothy Ann and Keesha were dressed as mummies in toilet paper, Carlos and Ralphie were dressed as Vampires and Phoebe and Arnold were dressed as ghosts with chains and a noose.

"Why are you dressed so rediculusly?" Mike asked.

"These are classic monsters humans fear!" Carlos exclaimed "Ghosts, Zombies, Vampires and Mummies! These are classic horror monsters from movies and books and stuff."

"Oh brother." Terry sighed "Like those get-ups are ever going to help you."

"Oh yeah?" Wanda asked "Well, give me a card and get some napkins, you're about to eat your words."

Wanda snatched one of the files from and pile, got the key card, checked it across a computer station and a door rolled out of the station and was placed right in front of the group as the light turned on.

"Come on Tim." Wanda said "Let's make 'em scream."

"Without any scaring tips?" Tim asked.

"Oh please," Wanda said "All a zombie has to do is moan, groan and drool. It's easy."

Tim and Wanda went in, which was the bedroom of a girl named Jessica Lovejoy (Simpsons), and closed the door behind them.

"How much to you want to bet they won't be getting any screams from this idea any time soon?" Terry asked his brother.

Before Terri ansered there was a loud blood curtling scream and the scream canister filled up to the top while the monsters stared at it in shock. Wanda and Tim emerged from the door and closed it as Wanda said "We did it! You should've seen the look on her face when we made her eyes bug out!"

"How much did you want to bet again?" Terri asked his brother.

"Never mind." Terry said with a sigh.

* * *

Before the monsters knew it the kids were collecting screams left and right. unfortunetly they were so good at making kids scream they ignored all the scaring tactics and refused any help from the OKs. Phoebe was the only once who noticed and she had stopped when she realized that none of the kids were taking any scaring tactics like they said they used and just using from what they know from movies. This would not have made Prof. Knight proud... at least that's what he would think.

Sulley, Mike and the other monsters weren't liking the attitudes of the kids at all. They were starting to become unwelcomed assistents and were stuck filling up scare canisters and nothing else.

Carlos emerged from the room of Phil and Lil Deville (Rugrats all grown up) and said "Haha! Two in one shot! Not a bad scare huh?"

Wanda came out of the room of Lucy Van Pelt (Peanuts) and shouted "I am on fire baby! I'm on fire!"

The kids, exsept Phoebe, cheered while the monsters signed and frowned.

"Well," Mike said "You kids collected a lot of screams, inspite of not even bothering to use any of our moves, all you need is one more and you can switch from scares to laughter."

"No way!" Ralphie cried happily "We're on a roll with the screams! We're making a hundred more humans scream even if it takes all night!"

"But what about our homework?" Phoebe asked.

"Let the monsters do it." Carlos said

"But that's cheating!" Phoebe cried in alarm "I can't believe what all this scaring has done to all my friends!"

"Just load us up with another door." Keesha said.

"Oh Keesha, not you too." Phoebe exclaimed sadly.

Don quickly grabbed a file from the pile and swapped the card across the station, which brought a red dragon decorated door from the door vault and he said "Ok kids, but this is the last one. Then i think you should have a time out."

Paying Don no mind the kids walked through the door while Phoebe sits alone, wiping her monster make up off and sitting alone on a chair as she sighs "Why did i talk my friends into joining MU? Why did i just let them attend normal universites?"

"It's not your fault Phoebe." Squishy said, trying to comfort his 'little sister' as best as he could as he rubbed her knee in a comforting way "I'm sure they'll be just fine."

"Uh... i don't think so." Don said with a shocked look on his face and a file in his hands "I just read this file and... you're not going to believe where that door leads."

"Where?" Art asked "An old man's bedroom?"

"Uh..." Don shuffled his feet as he pushed his glasses back and lightly pulled on his bat mustashe "More like an army boot camp smack dab in the middle of China, instead of a regular bedroom. My bad."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

The kids, who didn't know the mistake Don made, approuched a bed and pulled the covers off, revealing a chineese man in pajamas. But what startled the kids was right on the foot of his bed was a large and long shotgun and Wanda said "Uh guys, i think we entered the wrong bedroom."

"Don't you mean, cabin?" Arnold asked "Look."

To the kids' horror they realized that they were not standing in a bedroom with one person, they were in an army boot camp cabin with _many_ men in beds!

"Uh oh..." Carlos groaned "We're in trouble."

"Maybe if we move back to the door nice and quietly..." Keesha said as they backed away from the bed "Hopefully we won't attract any unwanted-"

CLANK! CRASH! THUD!

The kids had accidently backed into a row of weapons on the wall and the kids fell on the ground as their make up smeared across their faces and clothes and their costumes were ripped and torn.

Naturally the noise awoke the men and they sprung from their beds and saw the kids, with ruined costumes and tangled in their weapons. They all gathered around the children as the kids tried to pull themselves out of the clutter they were stuck in and they looked up to see the angered chineese army men looking down on them with frowns.

Tim sheepishly smiled and said "Uh, good eveing men... we lost our group and... uh, can we go now? No hard feelings?"

Squishy peeks from the doorway to see the trouble the humans were in and he quietly says "Oh this is bad, this is very very bad."

* * *

Well, that was exciting! The kids are captured by angry sleep deprives chineese army men in China and only Phoebe is left from the group. How will she and the OK monsters rescue the captured kids and escape with their lives? Read and Review!


	5. Teaming up, Part Four

**Episode One: Teaming Up Part Four**

As the monsters crossed over they looked around for the kids in the deserted cabin. They didn't like being treated badly and were still a little mad about how the kids acted but they also loved the young humans far too much to let them get hurt. Especially in a boot camp thousands away from their home country (Human worldly speaking).

"Guys, are you still in here?" Terri called out, loudly.

"Quiet!" Terry hissed "There are humans out there with guns and weapons out there, you wanna end up a head on the wall?"

"Oh, right." Terri said before he loudly whispered "Guys? Guys!"

"This is terrible." Phoebe said as she crossed over "This is awful. Do you know how much trouble my friends can get into in a boot camp."

"Don't worry," Mike said "We'll find them. No matter what it'll take."

"That's the problem." Phoebe said "A boot camp has weapons and deadly toxic poisons and hundreds and hundreds of men patrolling the grounds with locked and loaded guns that will shoot anything they consiter freaky and... monsterous... like you, and that's just by apperance! THye also have tazers, poisonus gas, knock out darts-"

"Take it Easy Phoebe," Sulley said "All we have to do is find some kids in costumes and then waltz out. Besides, just how big or dangerous can this boot camp..." He looked out the window with the others and the monsters gasped when they saw that the place was crawling with army men, barking dogs and even a helicoper with a large spotlight that shined the night sky.

"Be..." Sulley finished as the other monsters' jaws hung open in shock.

"Holy globs of goo!" Art cried in shock "It's like a prison in here! How are we going to find our friends in that?!"

Phoebe looked at Randy and Squishy and said "I think... i might have an idea."

* * *

As a group of men marched past the mess hall they were unaware that an invisable Randall and Squishy were sneaking past them as the looked all over for the kids.

"Why did we ever agree to do this?" Squishy asked

"Phoebe just batted her eyes and we were like butter on toast." Randy said "Just smeared all over the slice with a butterknife."

"It's not a butterknife i'm worried about." Squishy said as he and Randy passed some men holding guns in their arms and they approuched a shack before a familier voice shouted "Squishy! Is that you?"

"Dorothy Ann?" Squishy cried, stopping imediantly when he heard her voice. He peeked through the wooden boards and saw the rest of the kids, all sitting in the shack and he cried "Guys! You're all ok!"

"Yeah, we're ok." Ralphie said "But we feel like such dopes. How could we just run into the open and then end up trapped in a cramped chicken coop?"

"We should've stuck to your tactics." Keesha said "Now we'll never live this down, much less get back home."

"Don't worry, we'll have you out in no time." Squishy said as Randy turned visable but then they noticed the lock and the pink monster groaned "Oh man, it's locked!"

"Better hurry and find the keys." Carlos said "I think these guys are going to ask us some questions about how we got here in the first place, and they wouldn't believe it even if we speak chineese... which we don't."

"I'm on it." Randy said. He turned invisable and snuck towards a guard and grabbed his keys. He slowly raised the keys and quickly ran towards the shack as he slithered around and hid behind a bunch of boxs. He gave Squishy the key and the blob like monster unlocked the lock and opened the door, allowing the kids to ran out of the shack and Dorothy Ann, Wanda and Keesha kissed Squishy and Randy multiple times, which made Squishy's light pink face turned red and Randy to blush and turn slightly invisable.

* * *

The group returned to the cabin, only to stop dead when they saw what appered to be the owner of the camp about to walk right into the cabin, while the OKs and Phoebe did their best to find good hiding spots and tried their hardest to block the door to buy more time.

"Oh great, now what?" Tim asked.

"Oh, please don't break down the door." Arnold begged under his breath as the owner tried to open the door "Please don't break down the door."

On the other side of the door the Oks and Phoebe could only hide in poor hiding spots that didn't cover them and Don, who was hanging on the roof and worried about his fellow brothers and Phoebe, begged under his breath "Oh please don't breake the door down, please don't break the door down."

"What are we going to do?" Wanda asked in a panic "What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?!"

"If only we had something to knock him out," Carlos said "Like something so fowl he'd pass out with a wiff."

"I got it." Ralphie said "Luckily i packed some smelly cans of oderant and monster aftershave in case of an unexpected visit from a peeking parent."

Ralphie took out several cans and loaded a balloon with some smells as he whispered "Let's see, add a pinch of wet dog hair, a spritz of sea salt seaweed mold, a dash of centery old moldy cheese of every kind..."

"Could you hurry it up?" Randy whispered as the owner jiggled the door before he rammed the door with his body "I don't think the door can take much more!"

"Just a few more sprays of smelly garbage." Ralphie said as he sprayed as much as he can in the balloon before he wrapped it up and gently pushed it towards the man, who was close to breaking the door down.

"You better hope this works." Squishy said "Otherwise... it's not going to be pretty."

"Hand me that nail and your headband." Ralphie said as he turned to Keesha.

Keesha removed her headband and gave it to Ralphie, who pulled a loose nail from the wall and, like playing darts, he took aim and used the band to send the nail flying across the air before it broke the balloon, filling the area with the most noctious smell anyone had ever smelled. One wiff and the owner of the camp passed out, knocking over the door with his body as he fell down.

The OKs and Phoebe were afraid at first but then Squishy and Randy came in with the rest of Phoebe's friends, walking all over the owner as they ran and hugged their friend and Phoebe cried "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah," Keesha said as she put her hairband back on "In fact, i think that half an hour in solitary did wonders for our scaring crazed fever."

"But what about our last scream?" Tim asked.

As if on cue the owner of the camp came too and rubbed his head but when he saw the monsters he let out a loud bloodcurtling shreek and then fainted. Randy ran out to the monster world thought the closet door and looked at the scream canister, which was now full, and said "Eighteen! We're done with the scream collecting!"

"Alright!" the kids cheered as they hopped around.

"Ok men!" Phoebe said, acting like a general as she ordered "About face!"

The monsters and humans formed a line and Phoebe shouted "Closet door, march!"

As they marched towards the closet happily they all chanted "Hup, two, three, four, hup, two, three, four!" over and over until they crossed over from the human world to the monster world and as the owner came too once again he saw Arnold and Phoebe wave at him with smiles before they closed the door behind them. The owner ran towards the door and flung it open, only to find piles of his men's undies and shirts and other things, but no child or monster.

_"I really must switch to decaf." _The man uttered in chineesse as his english translation appeared below him on the screen.


	6. Teaming up Part Five

**Episode One: Teaming Up Part Five**

Back on the Laugh N' Scare Floor the group took a moment to recover from the boot camp rescue and Mike said "Ok, who was the bright idea to even have a door leading to a boot camp in the first place?"

"Not me," Sulley said "Remind me to have this door shreaded later."

"We're sorry about how we acted you guys," Carlos said "Guess we got a little carried away."

"Well, who would have thought that scaring could be so much fun." Wanda said "Especially the bullies."

"Kind of ironic if you ask me." Mike said "Kids going crazy over scaring kids... that's new to me. Now, how about we think of a comedy routine over some slimeburgers and fries."

"Wait, you mean you're willing to help us?" Carlos asked.

"After how we treated you?" Arnold asked

"Sure, what are friends for?" Terry said "Besides, you guys would be surprised by what humans will laugh at."

"Like what?" Dorothy Ann asked

"You'll see." Mike said.

* * *

Later in Susie Carmichael (Rugrats)'s Bedroom Sulley and Arnold were doing a tap dance routine with Sulley shaking things around the girl's room and Arnold spoke up first saying "Hey there pal, what do you get when you cross a pickle with a cucumber?"

"I don't know what?" Sulley asked.

"Nothing but twice the sour taste!" Arnold replied

"Which reminds me," Sulley said "About the time my friend said he was in a real pickle."

"Did he ever get out of trouble?" Arnold asked.

"No, i mean my friend was inside a real pickle costume!" Sulley replied.

Susie laughed and laughed as Arnold and Sulley danced out the room, of course Arnold tripped over Sulley's tail but he recovered and ran back through the door.

* * *

In the bedroom of Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) Mike and Phoebe were telling jokes to.

"Say there kid, what do fishes say when they are waiting for their friends?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, what?" Phoebe asked

"Water you waiting for?" Mike said "Ha! Get it? What are and Water you waiting for?

"I say your all washed up." Phoebe said.

"Oh yeah?" Mike asked before he pulled out some water balloons and said "How's this for being washed up?" he tossed a balloon at Phoebe and she tosed them back, getting caught up in the fun so much that by the time they were out of balloons they had nearly soaked the entire bedroom and even got Tommy wet. But instead of getting mad he laughed and Mike and Phoebe left the room as they shook themselves dry.

"Next time i do this gag," Mike told Phoebe "I'm bringing several towls."

* * *

The bedroom of Norman Babcock (Paranorman) Don and Dorothy Ann were entertaining Norman with a few gags Don had packed.

"Now this here," Don said as Dorothy Ann held upwards a small robotic butterfly "Is made to charm young ladies and to look pretty in any room. It can even fly around the room. MY dear, demonstrate."

Dorothy Ann flipped the small switched on the butterfly and it flew around the room but then it started to spin wildly as it started to break up and then it rammed right into Don, who was blasted off his feet while Dorothy Ann went to his side.

Normal laughed at the humiliating situation and Don said "It's ok, part of the advertisment. No serious scraps."

"Bye bye!" Dorothy Ann said as she and Don went through the door.

* * *

Matt, Inez and Jackie (All from Cyberchase), who were having a slumber party watched as Art and Carlos danced for them. Carlos was juggling bats while Art rolled around the room with Carlos on top of him like a man rolling around on top of a ball. Matt, Inez and Jackie laughed as they made funny faces and made funny noises and blabbered nonsence.

* * *

Timmy Turner (Fairy oddparents) Terri, Terry and Ralphie were doing a dummy routine where Ralphie pretended to be a dummy and Terry spoke saying "Say Ralph, when was the last time anyone's actually seen the dinosaurs live and inperson?"

"The last time they visited a senior center." Terri said, while Ralphie mouthed what the monster said

"Speaking of dinosaurs," Terry said "I once met this person who claimed to be as old as the civil war, but i told him that i knew someone older then him."

"Yeah, this dummy of mine." Terri said as he nugged his brother

"Wha-Who are you calling dummy?" Terry snapped.

"Who are you calling Dummy Dummy?" Terri responded.

"I say i call you both dummies." Ralphie said as he splated the monsters with pies.

Timmy broke out into gales of laughter and the trio left the boy laughing so hard he nearly wet the bed.

* * *

Flint Hammerhead (Flint Time Detective) Squishy and Tim were doing robot moves as they danced around to music. However as they did they kicked each other, poked them and bopped the other with balloons which made Flint laugh at their funny dance.

* * *

Within half an hour the kids and monsters had gathered eighteen canisters of laughter and added them to the scream canisters they had placed on a pile.

"Well, that's that." Carlos said "Now all we have to do is get these to school tomorrow and pass with colors."

"We won't forget to mention we had help from my big brothers." Phoebe said with a wink.

"I just can't wait to see the look on that guys face when we bright these in to class." Wanda said before she looked at the canisters and said "Uh... just how are we going to get these to the school of scaring?"

"I'll make special arrangements." Sulley said "Don't worry about a thing."

* * *

The next day the OKs were waiting at the steps of the School of Scaring, awaiting the results of their laugh and scream collecting until the bell rang and the kids ran downstairs as they cried "We passed! We passed!"

"Congrats kids!" Sulley cried happily as he hoised Phoebe up in the air as she laughed and the OKs embraced the other kids.

"And it's all thanks to you guys." Phoebe said as she hugged Sulley.

"And guess what?" Carlos said "The teacher was so impressed by what we've done, he decided to make us go collect more screams and laughter."

"What?" Squishy asked in surprise "H-How many more this time."

"Five hundred." Wanda said

"FIVE HUNDRED!?" The Oks cried in shock.

"Gotcha!" the kids cried happily.

The kids laughed and laughed and the OKs, realizing they had been tricked, laughed along side with them.

"Come on guys," Keesha said "Last one to the lunch room has to eat out of the trash can!"

"They may have thrown away something good!" Art cried as the monsters ran after the kids.

**The End... For now**


	7. Parade Day Dash Part One

**Episode Two: The Parade Day Dash Part One**

The day's sun shined brightly and the wind blew one perfectly normal Friday afternoon and the camera zoomed down on Monsters University as everyone was going about their regular day of relaxing since school was over. However Squishy, who was in a big hurry with inportent news, ran across campus as fast as he could as he asked "Has anyone seen the human kids around here?"

He kept asking the same question over and over again to students he passed until a female monsters, who looked like a squid, said "They're all in there house."

"In Frat Row?" Squishy asked

"Oh no no, they're house isn't on Frat Row." The student said "They made their house right next to the clock tower."

"The clock tower?" Squishy asked "Why did they make their home there?"

"No idea." The student said "Humans pick some really bizzair places to live."

Squishy sighed and made his way down the path to the clock tower. The clock tower resided just a few feet beyond the School of Scaring and it it there that the human kids had all made their house... well, technactully it looked more like a large shack then a house but at least it was large enough for the kids to place their stuff and sleep.

Squishy huffed and huffed as he ran passed the school and ran towards the gates leading towards the clock tower, which no longer needed to be locked since the humans had moved in and ran towards the humans' house, which had brown walls, a yellow roof and lots of windows, two from every side of the house. He paused in front of the front door to catch his breath before he knocked on the door and fanned himself with his hat.

Keesha opened the door and asked "Squishy? What are you doing here?"

"Well," Squishy said, Who's cheeks were still red from the running he did "Sulley wants all of you to go to his office back in Monsters Inc. Right away. He has something inportent for you guys."

* * *

The next thing Squishy knew he was clinging on to Wanda, who was on her bike with the pink monster on her back, as the kids rode on bikes or rolled on skates, scooters and skateboards towards the factory, passing other monsters as they did.

However, once they passed though the doors the kids were greated by thousands of monsters as they surrounded the group and the kids were confused when they gave them gifts and complaments.

"Ralph! Good luck tomorrow!"

Dorothy Ann! This cute hat would just beautiful with your pigtails for tomorrow's parade!"

"Carlos! Are you going to wear regular clithes or something fancy for tomorrow's parade!"

"Phoebe, Congrats on being picked to lead the parade tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?" Dorothy Ann "What parade?"

The monsters just hounded the kids and Squishy knew he had to do something. He quickly spotted a monster passing scream canisters and ran over, he quickly grabbed one and opened it, letting out a loud blood curtling scream that forced everyone to cover their ears and the kids ran away from the mob before they spotted Randy's head emerging from the air vent and said "In here you guys!"

"You want us to crawl through an air vent?" Ralphie asked "No way, i'd rather get trampled."

"Where did they go?" Came a voice from the mob once the scream stopped and the mob looked around for the humans.

"Make way, i'm coming in!" Carlos cried as he shoved himself into the vent fallowed by the rest of the group.

* * *

As the eight humans and Randy crawled through the vents Randy said "Don't worry everybody, just a few more turns and we'll end up in Sulley's office in no time."

"Ok, this day's getting weird." Ralphie said. "First everyone in the factory greets you like your a celebrey, then they give you presents and talk about some parade, and the next thing you know we end up crawling through a musty air vent just to reach our friend's office."

Keesha ran into a spider web and moaned as she wiped it off saying "Yuck, when's the last time anyone cleaned these vents?"

"Mike told me to get you guys to the office no matter what." Randy said "I just didn't plan on this... but it was the only convineant hiding place i could think of in such short time. Besides, nobody even knows we're here."

Outside the vent two monsters were passing by and one of them heard the group in the vent and turned to the other saying "Did you hear something."

The group approuched a grate and Randy said "We're here! Now everybody just form a line and..."

The kids didn't stop and they fell down and landed on the ground, dragging Randy with them as they crashed on the carpet, startling Mike and Sulley who were in the middle of paperwork, and they moaned as stars flew around their heads and Randy moaned "I said 'Form a line' not 'Fall in line'."

Mike and Sulley quickly dropped what they were doing and Sulley said "Guys! Are you ok?"

"If Tim's foot is suppose to be stuck in my ear," Wanda groaned "Then yeah, we're ok."

"And you're covered in dust and wobwebs!" Mike said as he dusted off Arnold, who had dust and cobwebs covering him like the other kids, and turned to the rest of the kids. "Why did you come though the vet? The door's unlocked."

"It was Randy's idea." Wanda said as she pointed to Randy, who turned invisable although the muck from the vent stayed on his body.

"And you won't believe what happened to us when we got here." Tim said "We were surrounded with monsters giving us gifts and complaments about some parade tomorrow... what were they talking about anyway?"

"They were talking about the Monstropolis Parade." Sulley said "We always have a parade in celebration on the day Monsteropolis was first founded and created. Every year the top scarer with the most points gets to lead the parade but this year is diffrent since it's going to be someone else."

"Really?" Phoebe asked "Who?"

"Well... you." Sulley said with a grin.

"What!? Me?!" Phoebe gasped in surprise.

"Yeah," Mike said "We already made arrangements and the mayor was thrilled to make them. Everybody in the city is going to be there and it's very inportent you attend."

"The-the mayor himself said... Everyone in... attend..." Phoebe said before she toppled over and fainted, landing in Ralphie and Wanda's arms as Ralphie fanned her with his cap.

"Smooth way to break the news Sull." Mike told Sulley, who grinned sheepishly.


	8. Parade Day Dash Part Two

**Episode Two: The Parade Day Dash Part Two**

After Phoebe had woken up the kids were lead towards a spot in the parking lot where monsters of all kinds were decorating floats of all kinds and of all colors for diffrient buisnesses, like two of Monsters Inc factory rivals named Fear Corporation, or Fear Co. And Scream Industries, or Scream Ind. They also had floats with the best schools decorating and adding to the floats, not surprising the kids when they discover the floats of Monsters University and Fear Tech among the floats.

"Wow, look at these floats." Tim said "These monsters must really love tomorrow's parade."

"Just look how seriously they're treating their floats!" Wanda said as she pointed to a few groups of monsters.

"You call this a flower arrangement?!" a female monster yelled at a few girls at the Scream Ind. "I've seen better ones in fear-mentry! Now get those carnations and thorn roses arranged just right or i'll burn all of your hairs on your head off with my fire breath!"

"I want those props delivered hear from the factory ASAP Fred." A monster from the Fear Co. float screamed at someone over the cell phone he was using "I don't care if you have to use the CEO's own car to get them here time just get those props here now!"

"Sheesh, and i thought parade planning at home was monsterous." Arnold said, refuring to how the humans' old home in Walkerville handled parades.

"I wonder who's in charge of all the parades." Ralphie said "Prefabely someone who's not a tyrent threatening to breathe fire, rip to shreads or otherwise rip out their lungs."

"Alright everybody," a familier voice said, which sounded more calm and friendly compaired to the other voices in charge of the floats "Let's keep it up, we're on a tight schedule here."

"Terry!" Phoebe cried, reconizing the voice in a heart beat.

The two headed monster, known well as Terri and Terry, were walking passed several floats as one hand held a clip board and a cup of coffee while the bottom half held an MU banner.

"Let's see," Terry said as he checked the clipboard he held " At this rate we should have half of the floats done by lunch time. Enough time for a break before we get back to work."

"I say the M.U. float's the best of the best." Terri said as he waved his banner around playfully

"We talked about this Terri," Terry told his brother "Everybody's float deserves equal share of gradure and praise."

"Killjoy." Terri grumbled "Still say M.U.'s the best of the best."

"Hey guys!" Phoebe cried as she ran up to them with her friends behind her.

"Phoebe!" the brothers cried as they hugged thier little sister tight.

"Congratulations on being the lead monster of the Parade tomorrow." Terry said "It's truely an honor after all."

"Yeah," Terri said "It's not every day you save an entire monster city from a monster hunter invasion. That earns you the spot of lead monster for life!"

"Easy boys," Carlos said "She just recovered from discovering the news. We don't want her to faint again."

"Well, that's just part of the good news we have." Terri said "We got Phoebe a little gift."

"What is it?" Wanda asked

Before the twins could answer Art ran up to the group with a box in his hands and he shouted "Hey guys, i finally got the pig in-wh-whoaa!" he tripped over a wire and the box flew overhead and Tim caught it. The box lid popped off and a familier scare pig hopped out and sqealed as he ran around before jumping on top of Phoebe.

"Archie!" Phoebe cried " How did you get here?"

"Oh no!" Wanda cried in alarm "What have you done?! And right in front of Fear Tech students too! You guys are soooooo dead!"

"Ah, you can keep the pig." another vamilier voice said behind the group "I never really liked him much anyway."

The group turned to see a brown dog like monster wearing a yellow and orange sweater nearby, leaning on a nearby float as he stroked his claws aginst his Elvis like fur on his head "Hey there sweetheart, what's shaking baby?"

"Stay away from her Harry." Terri said as he and Terry stood behind Phoebe along with Art, who had recovered from his fall.

"That's David von Hairsworth to you." The monster said "But Harry's just fine to my girl Phoebe, make that my head monster girl, of course."

"You're not hitting on her Harry." Terry said "You might as well just forget it and go back to your Fear Co float."

"Oh, your just buttering up Phoebe so you can join her on the float."

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, the mayor's agreed to have three monsters join you on stage on your float, which will be the very first float ever to come down the road, leading the parade to Monsters Inc as everyone looks on." Harry said "The question is... which three monsters are you going to ask to join you on the big day. You better hurry, time's ticking. Of course, my calenders always open for you."

Archie hopped out of Phoebe's arms and snarled at Harry, who yelped and ran off as he cried "Agh! I hate pig! I HATE pigs!"

Archie snorted and walked back to the kids where Wanda scooped him up and held him as she cooed "Who's the best scare pig ever in the world? Who is? Who's the best scare pig for chasing away that nasty Harry von brags-a-lot?"

"Terry, Terri." Phoebe said "Is what he saying true?" Phoebe asked "I have to pick just three monsters?"

"Well... yes." Terry said "But you don't have to worry about it. You have all day and night to decide. It's not like anyone's forcing you to choose."

"Of course," Terri said "Big Bro and i would be glad if you picked us."

"And don't forget me!" Art cried

"Guys!" Terry hissed at them, making them cringe "Don't force her into this. She has the right to choose for herself." Terry faced Phoebe and, after forcing his brother to hold his clip, gently placed his free hand on her shoulder and said "It dosn't matter who you choose, nothing going to come between the OKs and You."

"Promise?" Phoebe asked.

"Promise." Terry said.

Phoebe smiled but she couldn't help but feel that something was bugging her as she looked around the floats, getting the sickly feeling that someone was watching them as an unseen figure slinked down a manhole and closed the lid on top of them with a pair of hands. _Human _hands.


	9. Parade Day Dash Part Three

**Episode Two: The Parade Day Dash Part Three**

Later that day Phoebe and her friends were at the factory's smoothie bar, enjoying some smoothies. Luckily Celia had told everyone in the factory over the mic to leave them alone or they risk losing their chances of being in the parade. But Phoebe wasn't enjoying herself as much as her friends for the choice of who should join them on the parade... the question was who.

"So Phoebe," Ralphie said "Which three monsters are you going to pick to join us?"

"I already know that," Arnold said "It's going to be three of her Big Brothers, they're as close as peas in a pod."

"But which three?" Keesha asked "I mean they're all great choices."

"I know," Phoebe said. As the kids talked they were unaware that the OKs were spying on them and overhearing everything they heard from their hiding spot, right under the counter of the smoothie bar.

"Well, who do we have?" Keesha asked "Those bickering brothers Terry and Terri for starters. I bet they'd easily fight over which way to toss toys and souviners before the floats even turn the first courner."

"Still their magic act would be great for entertainment." Phoebe said "They would make the float magical... provided they do agree on which way to throw the gifts at first."

"And then there's Squishy." Tim said "What can he do?"

"Stand there and wave?" Carlos asked "He'd probably make a good target for people to throw corndogs or stuff at once we paint a target on him.

"Carlos!" Phoebe snapped "Squishy can do more then just stand and wave but he can do whatever he wants to do on the float."

"What about Art?" Dorothy Ann asked "He's always the life of the party... even if sometimes he does do crazy things."

"I think his breakdancing skills would be perfect for the float." Phoebe said.

"There's also Don," Ralphie said "He'd probably end up lulling everyone with another of his sales pitches 'Here's a handy dangy gadget you can't live without' or something like that."

"Don can inspire small monsters to be the next generation of scarers or laugh collectors." Phoebe said "I think he'd be a great choice... like the rest of the monsters."

"Naturally Sulley's a great choice." Arnold said "Those roars of his would make anybody wet themselves."

"Yes, Sulley's good." Phoebe said "But... i'm not so sure."

"You can't forget about Mike." Carlos said "He's the coach of the team and the best laugh collector of all time!"

"Yes, i can't." Phoebe said "Oh dear, i have so many wonderful choices... how am i ever going to deside?"

"I know she's going to pick me first." Mike said in a soft whisper

"No way, she's picking me first." Sulley said.

"Hello boys."

**"WWAAAHHHH!" **The Oks cried in surprise as Wanda pulled Mike out from the counter by his horns and held him while the other monsters came out sheepishly with forced smiles

"Looks like we were being spied on." Wanda said "You boys better have a good story for this."

"Uh, we were looking for Don's buisness cards." Mike bluffed.

"How could you!?" Phoebe cried before she left, fallowed by the rest of the human kids while Wanda dropped Mike and she said "Next time, try to make a better hiding spot."

The OKs emerged from the bar while Mike picked himself up and Terry said "Well... that went well..."

"Told you we should've dressed as garbage cans." Terri said.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in a dark part of the city where a lone worn down abandoned building the human figure emerged from the sewers and ran towards the house and opened the doors before anyone saw the figure and ran past broken glass tubes, cob-webbed covered machines and many more worn inventions and gizmos before the figure emerged into another room.

The room had once been a reserch lobby for the abandoned labratory before it was shut down and it had been modefied into a bedroom and a hub for not one, but three human beings. And not just any humans, _monster hunters!_

Dubois (Madagascar 3), who had been stranded in the monster world since the monster hunter invasion (And who had spied on the monsters on the property of Monsters Inc) walked towards two of her companions who had been stranded with her.

The first was a woman with brown hair and eyes, red lips, a golden earring on her left ear and wore a green shirt, a red sash, a long brown glove on her left arm, a brown belt, tan pants and long brown boots. This was Mame Slaughter (Captain planet)

And the other was a man in a tan safari hunter's attire with a cigar in his mouth, a hat on his head with a zebra striped belt around it, and black boots. His name was Stalker, Mame's son (Captain Planet)

"Attention." Dubois told her crew "I have just learned that the monsters are having a parade tomorrow morning."

"Parades, blech." Mame said "They always make me sick, with all those cheery faces and the laughter and-urk! I always hated it."

"I think that this is the perfect time to get back at those monsters who had dared trapped us here long ago." Dubois said "With the meterials here..."

"I already catch your drift." Stalker siad "With these there doodads and leftover thingamabobs we can make our own time bombs and plant them in the floats, and when the time is right... KA-BOOM! Ka-bam! No more monsters and we can snag the nearest closet door outta here with our new load of trophies."

"That's my boy," Mame said "Just one question, what if we run into the little brats who everybody here is prasin'?"

"Simple," Dubois said "If we see them or even encounter them; finish them off."


	10. Parade Day Dash Part Four

**Episode Two: The Parade Day Dash Part four**

As the sun was starting to set Phoebe and the kids were being chaced all over the factory by thousands of desprate monsters who were after them. Time was running out and the monsters were desprate to be picked for the top three monsters who were going to be appart of the parade. Even the OKs were after them which gravely upset Phoebe.

"Who would've thought that a parade like this would drive everyone into a crazed mob?" Dorothy Ann asked, refuring to the crazed monster that were still chacing them.

"I always wanted to have a crowd chace me when i got older," Ralphie said "But never like this!"

Then Sulley and Mike appeared in front of them and they cried "Phoebe! You have to pick me first!"

"No me!" Squishy and Art cried

"No me/us!" Terry, Terri and Don cried

"We got to them first!" Mike exclaimed

"We saw them first." Terri said.

"No i did!" Art said

As the OKs argued The kids ran into the locker room to avoid the rest of the monsters. Sulley and Mike saw them leave and ran after them. As they chaced after the kids Sulley shouted "Kids! Kids!" They entered the locker room but didn't see the kids, only George standing next to his locker.

"George," Sulley said "Have you seen the kids?"

"Nope," George said "But i think they may already be at the laugh N'scare floor..."

"Thanks for the tip." Mike said before he sped off as Sulley ran after him as he shouted "Hey! I call dibs!"

George looked around to see if anyone else was after them and then looked up, where the kids were hiding on top of the lockers and said "Ok guys, you can come down now."

"Thanks for not trying to convince us to get you to the parade." Arnold said as the orange monster helped the kids down one by one.

"Who woul've thought that everyone would be hunting us down like a pack of wolves over this parade." Tim said "The Marcy's Thanksgiving Parade's a big deal to but nobody actually threatens to burn them with their fire breath and stuff. This is more like a sales hunt on Black Friday back at home."

"Boy, you look exsausted." George said "How about you take five and relax."

"Tell that to the countless of monsters out there." Wanda said.

"There they are!" Someone shouted.

"Oh no, not again!" Arnold cried in dismay.

"Bye George!" the kids shouted as they ran away from the monster crowd again.

* * *

Later the kids were continuing to run until they ran into Randy, who was pushing scream canisters away and the kids skid to a hault as they screamed, nearly overfloaing the canisters as Randy said "Guys! Calm down. It's just me!"

"Randy..." Carlos said as he tried to regain his breath "We... need... break..."

"Sheesh," Wanda said as she rubbed her red cheeks "Who needs a GYM member ship when you've got monster paparizzi hounding you left and right?"

"You guys don't look so good." Randy said "Why don't you sit down?"

"We can't," Tim said "We... hey, aren't you going to hound us for a spot on the parade?"

"No," Randy said "You see, long ago i sabotaged Sulley's float when he was Lead monster so i could lead the parade. But now i wish you the best of luck Phoebe. I know it would do your big brothers proud to pick some of them."

"That's the problem." Phoebe said "You see, ever since the monsters started to beg me for a spot, Oozma Kappa has entirely changed. They're arguing, fighting with each other, and worst of all i don't see the familier sparkle in their eyes anymore... they've got stars in their eyes."

"That's what happens when you want to be popular." Carlos said "Everyone ends up doing anything to get what they want... even changing for the worse."

"Hey kids!" Terry's voice shouted "Where are you?"

"Oh no, not again!" Arnold cried.

Terry and Terri ran towards Randy but there was no sign of the kids as the twins stopped in front of Randy and Terri said "Hey Randy, have you seen the kids?"

"Back door stright ahead." Randy said.

Terry and Terri left the hallway and the kids poked out of the pile of canisters as Randy continues to roll it away and Arnold let out a huge sigh as he said "Whew, that was close."

"That's it, i can't take this anymore." Phoebe cried "Where's the nearest intercom?"

"Right around the courner," Randy said "Why-" before he could finish Phoebe pushed some canisters aside and ran towards the nearest intercom phone and picked up the reciver.

"Attention all monsters," she said, as her voice echoed across the factory and monsters stopped to hear the girl's voice "Attention all monsters, I, Phoebe Terese has finally made my choice... i will not, i repeat, _not _choose any monster to join us at the parade! So you can just forget it!" Then her voice wavered as tears fell from her eyes and she continued speaking "And Oozma Kappa, your all the worst brothers in history!"

She hung up and ran away crying as she passed her friends, Randy and ran out the door towards the floats that were all outside. With tears in her eyes and with a heavy heart she climbed into one of the floats, which was like the Laugh N' Scare floor and sat behind a fake blue door, huddling and crying.

Stalker, who was busy setting up the bombs, spotted Phoebe and turned on his walkie talkie as he looked at Phoebe and said "Dubois, it's one of those human brats, what should i do?"

"Just get out and leave the rest to the bombs work." Dubois' voice said

Stalker slinked into the shadows and as sure as he got into a safe distance he chuckled evilly and he held up a remote switch as he said "Good Bye Monster lover."

"Phoebe!" Randy cried as he, George and the other humans ran outside with the gathered OKs behind them as George and Randy came up to Phoebe and Randy said "Phoebe, we've gathered the rest of the OKs and they'd like to say-"

KA-BOOM!

Suddenly floats around them started to explode and the monsters and humans yelped as the floats blew up, sending burning debris and flaming boards into the air as Mike yelled "INCOMING!"

Stalker ran off as the monsters and kids ran around to avoid the collision of flames and rubble. Phoebe screamed when she saw a bomb attached to the other side of the door she was next to and she ran while George held out his arms and shouted "I got you!"

However they weren't fast enough to get a safe distance and as the bomb blew up the blast blew George, Randy and Phoebe away while a large door flew overhead into the sky and then fell down, covering the camera as everything went black and the sounds of the explosions sounded off one more time before it all died down.


	11. Parade day dash part five

**Episode Two: The Parade Day Dash Part five**

"Phoebe... Phoebe... PHOEBE!" Sulley's voice cried worryingly.

The first thing we see is a close up of Phoebe's face as a small familier snout lightly pushes aginst her forehead before a tounge licks her cheeks a few times before the girl wakes up and her vision clears to see Archie the pig licking her face.

"A-Archie?" Phoebe asked weakly.

Archie oinked happily and rubbed his nose onto her face, which made her smile.

Then from the same rubble where Phoebe was stuck under came George, who had the girl in his arms, and Randall as they pushed wood and other junk off of them and George moaned "Ugh, i'm going to be sore in the morning."

"Phoebe! You're alive!" Sulley cried as he pulled Phoebe out of George's arms and held her tight as the other OKs clamored around the blue monster, all relieved that their sweet and dear little OK Sister was alright as they cried "We were so worried about you!" "You sure had us worried!" "It's such a huge relief that your safe and sound." "That was the scariest thing in my life, and losing you would've made it worse." "I thought we had lost you for a second, but now... I'm so glad to see you."

After he had hugged her as dearly as he could Sulley placed Phoebe down and faced George saying "Thanks for saving our little sister George."

"Aww shucks." George said as his cheeks flushed red.

'Don't forget about me," Randy said "I helped to."

"Same here Randy." Sulley said.

"Oh Phoebe," Squishy cried tearfully as he hugged Phoebe tight while tears dripped from his eyes "When those floats... and-and you were... and... and... I thought we'd never be with our little sister again! I... I... Waaaaahhhahhhahhhhhh!"

Phoebe wiped away Squishy's tears as she hugged the little pink monster back and, in a soothing voice, she said "There there, it's ok... i'm alright... i'm not hurt in any way."

"Are you sure?" Terry asked in concern as he stroked her head gently "No broken bones, no bleeding cuts? Not even a bruise? Nothing you need medical attention for?"

"I'm fine Terry," Phoebe said "I'm just fine."

Terry enloped Phoebe in a concerned hug fallowed by Terri, who was just as happy as his brother as he cried "Oh Phoebe, i'm so sorry, i talked my brother into trying to bribe you into choosing us and... and... waaaaahhh!"

Phoebe gave Terri's wet cheeks a kiss and said "Don't worry... everything's ok now."

"Just look at out floats!"

Phoebe and the Ok's attention was drawn back to the destroyed floats as other monsters gathered around them in dismay and anger as they complained "It took weeks to get that just right!" or "I can't believe we're going to have to fix this thing all over again!"

The group looked around the carnage as Sulley said "Oh no... without the floats, we can't have the Monstropolis parade and if there's no parade..."

"There's nothing to celebrate about." Mike finished sadly.

"And to think," Art said "We were all fighting for a chance to be in the parade... too bad there's not going to be a parade this year."

"There won't be any time to fix each and every one of the floats before morning." Don said "Everyone's going to be so disapointed. They probably won't recover until Chrismas."

Phoebe was sadden by the news as Archie jumped into her arms and he petted him sadly. Then she noticed that all her friends were huddled up and as she walked closer she saw that Dorothy Ann was holding two seperate peices of two floats together and she asked "What are you guys doing?"

"We've come up with an idea." Dorothy Ann said "What if we combine some floats together into one big float?"

"That could work." Phoebe said with a smile "In fact, i think it's a great idea!"

* * *

Soon everyone was working through the night combining floats together as one mix-and-match, ragtag band of mixed up floats, MU combined with Feat Tech, MI combined with Fear Co. and many more as the monsters and the kids worked together to bring everything together. Soon all the floats were restored and were twice as creative and beautiful then they were seperatly.

By the time the first rays of dawn lit the sky everyone was cheering happily as Sulley shouted "Alright everybody! The Parade is back on track!"

"Horray!" the monsters cheered.

Stalker poked his head out of the dumpster and snarled angrily at the cheering monsters before he turned on his walkie-talkie and said "They've fixed the floats! I don't get it, i was sure that that explosion would blow them up too!"

"Just blow them up again hon," his mother's voice said "But this time, use twice the explosions. More boom means more fun for us."

"Got it." Stalker said.

He got on his knees and crawled towards the nearest float with another bomb in his hands, determined to finish the monsters off. Before he could slip the new bomb into one of the new floats Archie charged from behind, jumped up and bit Stalker square in the butt!

**"YEOWWWWW!"**

The monsters turned to see Stalker running around with Archie still biting his butt as he screamed and ran around in circles yelling "GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!"

"Someone pin him!" Mike cried.

George grabbed Stalker and pinned him aginst a float as Archie hopped off and the bomb fell out of his hands.

"You were the one that blew up the floats!" Phoebe cried in alarm "And your a monster hunter too!"

"That's right missy." Stalker said "Now let me go or i'm going to have-ooooowww!"

Archie bit his leg as the man cried "OK! OK! I give! I surrender! Just call this stupid pig-thing off!"

"What are we going to do with him?" Don asked as Archie got off of Stalker and hopped back into Phoebe's arms.

A light bulb appeared over Arnold's head and he said "If i may, i think i have the perfect punishment for him."

He whispered his friends to the OKs and the kids and they all grinned at Stalker as he said "Uh... why are they looking at me like that?"


	12. Parade Day Dash Part Six

**Episode Two: The Parade Day Dash Part Six**

The fallowing day the parade was underway and every monster in town was abuzz as they lined up on the sidelines, monsters of all shapes and sizes. from the children on top of their parent's shoulders, flying monsters who got a bird's eye view of the celebration, sea monsters who took several sips of water to stay hydrated so they could enjoy the parade and even giant monsters who were helping other monsters reach high places while some hung on to their giant friends, were on the sidewalk watching the floats go by as they cheered and whooped for joy. This year's Monstropolis Parade was uniqe, special and very entertaining.

Leading the parade on the lead Float, which was the MI and FC float, were Phoebe, Dorothy Ann, Tim, Carlos, Wanda, Arnold, Keesha and Ralphie. They were wearing their new and improved monster costumes they had worn from back when they first came to the monster world. The big diffrence was that now their heads, arms and legs were exposed and they were tossing T-shirts, MI based toys and other oddities to the monster crowd as they cheered.

And who were the three monsters joining them? None other then Randy, George and Fungus, Randy's assistent. Randy and Geroge had defended Phoebe from the blast of the explosion and Fungus was the one who cared for Archie when monsters were chasing them around for a spot in the parade.

The kids danced around as they flung candy and other goodies in the air and as the monsters cheered and whistled as the floats passed them.

"Hey everybody!" Wanda said as she spoke through a mic "Do you want to see something crazy?"

"Yes!" the crowd shouted

"Well, first we must tell you some good news and bad news." Wanda said "The bad news is that the monster hunters have returned. Three of them are here and they are on the prowl."

The crowd started to panic as they traded shocked expressions and screams before Wanda added "Ok! Ok! Calm down you weasly wimps! The good news is that we've already have the perfect punishment set for them and here it is!"

The front float moved to allow the second float to be seen, which was of Feat Tech and Monsters University. What the crowd saw made them laugh and giggle so much they forgot their fears and worries.

Stalker was locked up in a tourture device that locked his head and arms, forcing him to stand and face the crowd of monsters while the OKs and several monsters of MU and FT stood next to them with big grins on thier faces.

"You filthy rats can't hold me in this stupid case long!" Stalker shouted "Just you wait till i get out of this!"

"Oh don't worry," Sulley said "You'll will. But first why don't you stay and be the guest of honor? We've got the perfect preformance for you that will really fit humans like you."

"Like what?" Stalker asked.

Then Mike took out a paddle and clutched it tight as he said "Public paddling!"

"Oh no!" Stalker gasped

"Alright big boy, This-" Mike said before he took a big whack, smacking Stalker as he yowled in pain "is for nearly hurting our little sister, and _this _is for destroying our floats and nearly killing us and here's several more so you won't forget!"

As Mike kept spanking Stalker the crowd laughed at the hunter's tourtuer and took several pictures and recorded it on camera for all to see and to remember. This was going to be one parade nobody was going to forget.

"Whoo, i'm done." Mike said as he put down the paddle "Would anyone else like a turn?"

"Yeah!" replied the other monsters on the float as they cheered for a turn to spank the hunter.

"Oh No!" Stalker wailed as he cried like a baby while he was being spanked several times by the other monsters for ruining their floats.

"You think he's ever going to forget this moment?" Ralphie asked his friends.

"Don't worry about that." Tim said "That sore on his rump will last so long he probably won't be able to sit for several months."

* * *

Later as the night came fireworks lit up the sky as everyone gathered at MU to celebrate the parade, even thought it was already over several hours ago. The OKs marched around with their human friends in hand as they headed towards the human's house while Phoebe led the group.

"I don't know but i've been told," she said as she marched.

"I don't know but i've been told," the OKs and the other humans repeated.

"Monster hunters are smelly and old."

"Monster hunters are smelly and old."

"Their sock drawers are filled with mold."

"Their sock drawers are filled with mold."

"I'd ship them back home, bend and fold."

"I'd ship them back home, bend and fold."

"Well, see you later guys." Ralphie said as the kids walked into the house.

Phoebe, who was the last one to enter, looked back at her brothers nad blew them kisses saying "Good night boys."

"Good night!" the OKs replied happily before the left to leave the children sleep in peace.

The monsters laughed as Mike commented "Ok, i've had great times at the parade before in my life, but this year tops everything! I am diffently never going to forget this year."

"Yeah!" Art cheered happily "And just think of the fun we'll have at the parade next year!"

"Hopefully by then we won't have a monster hunter problem." Terry said "Which reminds me, where's Stalker?"

"Yeah, whatever happened to that guy?" Terri asked.

"You could say we shipped him somewhere where he can lick his wounds in peace." Sulley said with a grin at the twins.

* * *

Dubois and Mame were shocked to find Stalker outside the hideout, tied to a wagon filled with ice with his pants down and his face panted green and yellow with the OK's initals on his cheeks as he cried "I... got spanked... by several monsters... can't feel my butt cheeks."

"Now what are we going to do?" Mame asked Dubois.

"We lay in wait for our next chance." Dubois said "Let those filthy creatures celebrate thier victory for now, but when the time comes... it will be all for naught."

**The End... for now**


	13. A Monsters Inc Welcome Part One

**Episode Three: A Monsters Inc Welcome Part One**

It was a dark night in Monsters Inc. Already almost everyone who worked there had went home for the night for some rest and relaxation but there were still a few who were still there, night watchmen, security guards and a certin group of human and monsters who were waiting at the door stations as the power went on.

The kids were feeling a little homesick recently and missed their parents so much that home was all they could think about. Sulley desided to bring their parents to the monster world for a little reunion and to cheer the kids up.

Finally the power turned fully on and the kids rushed through the doors before, after a few moments, they brought their folks back with them.

"You're going to love the factory," Carlos told his dad as he and Mikey crossed over to the Laugh N' Scare Floor "It's big, filled with surprizes and nothing here is ever boaring."

"Of course, we love being here as much as you." Mr. Perlstein said as he hugged his son Arnold "But i don't understand why you could've picked a nice sunny day instead of a dark night here."

"If we did, you guys would've already have been asleep." Arnold said.

Celia and Randy came out in front and Celia handed them passes while Randy said "Plus if we did monsters would've been stampeading like wild animals just to get your autograpth."

"Of course." Dr. Tennilli said "I forgot how big of celebreties we are here."

"You should see our fanclub." Carlos said with a grin "And the classes we're taken are twice as fun as they were boaring back home. I can't wait to tell you all about it."

"You think we should attend the university too?" Mrs. Perlstien asked.

"Not if your ready to be chased by a swarm of fans like celebs." Her husband replied.

"Well, let's begin the tour." Randy said as he lead the humans away "We're going to have such a fun time here in the factory."

As they left the room they were unaware that Arnold's door was opening and out came a girl who kind of shared some resemblance like Arnold but was more female and wore pink glasses. This was Janet, Arnold's snooty cousin.

"Arnold?" She asked "Where are... what the-where am i?" she looked around then she said "I get it, this must be one of those neat hidden camera shows on TV." Then as she walked away he said to herself "I wonder where they're hiding the cameras around here? So very realistic. It actually feels like i'm in a factory of some kind... must be the magic of hollywood."

* * *

Randy and Celia led the group down the hall as Celia said "This is the main hub of Monsters Inc, where i answer phone calls and where we put the employee of the month on the wall over there. We used to have it for only scarers but now we have two seperately for scarers and comedians.

The group saw the wall, which had pictures of Mike and Randy on them and Mr. Ramon giggled at a picture of Randy, who in september looked like he was trying to hold in a sneeze "I like this picture. Can i have copies?"

Randy sighed and said "No. Not really my proudest moment that day."

"There there Randy." Phoebe said as she hugged Randy "Don't worry, we still love you."

"Yeah well..." Randy said as he blushed "Let's see where we're going to go next."

"Randy?"

"GAHHH!" Randy yelped after Squishy got his attention "Squishy! What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to tell you i saw a girl heading towards the locker room." Squishy said "She kinda looked like Arnold but..."

"Janet!" Mr. Perlstein cried in alarm "Oh no! We forgot all about her!"

* * *

Janet walked around in the locker room as she said "P.U! This place stinks! Typical it had to be the men's room. But i didn't think it smelled this badly! It's like something crawled in here and died!"

"Janet!" Phoebe cried as she ran up to Janet "What are you doing here?"

"What are you going here?" Janet asked "I don't know how you got me into this TV show but whatever your planning, if it's a prank, won't bother pulling it."

"Janet, this isn't a joke." Phoebe said "You're in the monster world, where real live monsters live!"

"Oh no not that monster talk again!" Janet sighed heavily, unaware that Sulley and Mike were nearby "As if hearing you chatter on hour after hour about monsters back in elementry school wasn't bad enough, now this? I knew you were crazy back then but now i think your just plain insane. Everybody knows there's no such thing as monsters. Only dummies believe in such things... Like you."

Hearing that made Sulley and Mike angry. They had no idea who this girl was but they were angry that she was insulting their little sister and nobody got away with that without being punished.

"But i'm telling you the truth." Phoebe said "There really are monsters. This is proof."

"All this is is nothing more then a smelly old excuse of a stage." Janet said, unaware that Mike and Sulley were walking behind her with angry looks in their eyes "They should really think about putting people like you in those white jackets for crazy people."

"Uh... Janet?" Phoebe asked.

Janet noticed a large shadow looming over her and turned to see Sulley and Mike. Sulley roared loudly, which shook the walls of the room and Janet let out a scream, flickering the lights before the fainted and fell to the floor.

"That'll show her." Sulley said "Are you ok Phoebe?"

"Yes." Phoebe said "But you shouldn't have scared Janet so badly. She's Arnold's cousin after all."

"Arnold's cousin?" Mike asked in surprise "What's she doing here anyway? And why was she picking on you?"

"She loves to do that." Phoebe said "I'll explain later, right now we have to revive her."


	14. A Monsters inc Welcome Part Two

**Episode Three: A Monsters Inc Welcome Part Two**

It took quite a while but eventually Phoebe, Mike and Sulley were able to wake up Janet, with a can of dog breath aftershave. Janet was disgusted by the smell as she woke up and she groaned as she said "Ugh, what is that horrible smell?"

"Dog breath aftershave." Mike said "My favorite aftershave smell."

Janet turned to see Mike's giant eye staring at her and she screamed as she cried "Monster!"

"About time someone was scared of me." Mike said with a sigh "But why did it have to be you?"

Janet ran for her life but ran into the rest of the Oozma Kappa gang and screamed "AAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Terry, Terri, Art, Squishy and Don screamed

Janet ran off and ran into George "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Janet screamed

"AAAAHHHH!" George screamed.

Janet ran away and ran into Randy and Celia and screamed before Wanda shouted "Enough with the screaming already!"

"Monsters! Real live monsters! Monsters! Rarr!" Janet stammered.

"It's ok Janet." Dorothy Ann said "The Monsters are harmless. Do these monster look like they're dangerous to you?"

"Did somebody hit you over your head with your bookbag?" Janet asked as she shook Dorothy Ann "Monsters aren't suppost to exsist! And monsters aren't friendly, they're going to mame us, maul us, devour our brains and eat our organs and skin! They want to eat us!"

This made the monster group laugh and Janet stared at them before she asked "What are they laughing at?"

"They're laughing because they wouldn't really eat humans at all." Phoebe said "They're more friendly then they appear to be."

"Then... what do they eat?" Janet asked.

"Stuff like this." Wanda said as she held up a green smily burger and Janet exclaimed in disgust "What is that?"

"My lunch." Wanda said before she took a bite of the gross like sandwhich, making Janet moan in disgust and the tough girl said "Yum, slime burgers with slimestard and extra sour pickles."

Janet's face turned as green as the burger before she fell over and passed out again.

"Wanda!" Arnold gasped.

"What? I've been dying to gross her out like this." Wanda said.

* * *

Afterwards the tour continued through the factory with one uneasy and unexpected Janet fallowing them, still dazed and grossed out about the food the monsters ate. Randy decided that they were skip the cafeteria for now until Janet's stomach settled.

They passed Roz's office as Randy said "And over there is where the paperwork inspector works. We're kinda looking for a new one since our old one quit and stuff. Can't say why."

"Are we going to see where you guys convert screams and laughter into energy?" Mrs. Li asked.

"That will come soon." Randy said.

"Hi girls!"

The group stopped and turned to see one of the PNKs running up to them as Phoebe asked "Naomi? What are you doing here?"

"I came to return Archie to you." Naomi said, stroking the pig's fur softly before she gave him back to his owner "He just came down with a little stomach ache, but don't worry he'll be fine."

Archie licked Phoebe's face like crazy and she giggled as she cooed "Ahh, did you miss me? Did my favorite scary little piggy miss me so? I missed you too. I missed you too." Archie and Phoebe rubbed noses as hearts floated around them and the scare pig oinked happily.

"You!"

Naomi turned to face a stern looking Janet who was pointing at her and she said "Hey! I know you! You're one of the kids i always scare silly before and after we started to collect laughs!"

"And let me return the favor... by ripping you to peices!"

Janet roared as she ran after Naomi as she ran away screaming while the group looked on before Dorothy Ann cried "Somebody do something!"

"I'm on it!" Art cried before he ran towards the running pair with a war cry and jumped, wrapping his legs around Janet and holding her down while Naomi ran behind Sulley and hid behind him.

"Let go of me you oversized... stick of fur!" Janet cried

"Crude." Tim said "But very effective."

"Are you ok Naomi?" Sulley asked as he turned to face the PNK monster girl.

"Just keep her away from me and i'll be fine." Naomi said "Who would've guessed that she'd be so soar at me just because i made her wet her bed twice in a week?"

"That's Janet for you." Arnold said "She's as snappy as a snaping turtle and nastier then an angry cat."

"Can we leave Janet somewhere where she'll be out of the way for a while?" Keesha asked "Like, maybe, the petting zoo?"

"Forget the petting Zoo." Naomi said "With a grudge like her's i think solitary confindment is perfect. Least i'd be safe until she goes home."

* * *

Well, now they're stuck with Janet, who wants to get even with Naomi for scaring her. Anyone got any ideas on what should happen next in the next chapter of A Monsters Inc Welcome? Read and review!


	15. A Monsters Inc Welcome Part Three

**Episode Three: A Monsters Inc Welcome Part Three**

After they had locked Janet in the nesrest broom closet the kids took their parents back to the scare floor where Sulley gave the adults several files of humans and said "Alright you guys, i'm going to give you a taste of what we do here in Monsters Inc. I want you to try and sort these files out from the oldest to the youngest and seperate them from the good who deserve some laughs to the bad who deserve to be scared."

"How will we do that?" Mrs. Li asked "Don't you habe anything that will... kinda let us now wither or not..."

"Well, let's just say we have a special way to spy on humans around the world." Sulley said "But i'll get to that later, this pile is for the humans who live in your town. I'm sure you'll have a fun time sorting this out."

The adults sat at a large table with the files in the middle and as Mrs. Terese took one she opened it and saw a boy she remembered "I remember this boy, he return the wallet i dropped in the mall! He deserves a good laugh for that."

"I remember seeing this little girl while going to the doctors for William's check up." Mrs. Li said "Poor thing could use some giggles to forget her troubles."

"Oh no!" Mrs. Fanklin gasped.

"What is it?" Keesha asked her grandma

"It's my boss." Mrs. Franklin said "He mad me so mad yesterday... he deserves a good scare. I can only wish i would see that face of his when he screamed like a baby at one of the OKs."

"Speaking of the OKs," Mr. Jamal said "Where are they? They left so quickly. Were they late for something?"

"Oh no," Sulley said "Just getting a few things ready before settling down for the night. Now we'll just leave you guys alone for a while. If you need anything call George."

* * *

Sulley took the kids back to the Lobby and Keesha asked "You think they'll still be here when we return?"

"Probably." Sulley said "Doing filework like this might probably wear them out so much they'll probably pass out before they're done."

"Oh Well, they're loss." Wanda said "Now we can go to the PNK's slumber party in peace. Don't get me wrong i loved being with my mother again but i just can't wait for that slumber party!"

"Can't we come?" Arnold asked

"Sorry Arnold." Phoebe said "But it's strictly girls only. They're house, they're rules."

"Well, let's go girls!" Dorothy Ann cried before she stopped dead, seeing Mike in front of her with a slightly annoyed look in his eye as he crossed his arms and he tapped his foot before Dorothy Ann replied "What?"

"What about Janet?" Mike asked "You can't just leave her in a broom closet! I thought you kids were better then that."

"We are but..." Carlos started before he said "But can't we leave her in there a moment longer?"

"I have an idea." Phoebe said "What if we took her to MU to see how monsters live and study?"

"Take Janet to MU?" Ralphie asked in shock "Are you nuts? Did you see how she attacked Naomi?"

"That's why she has to come." Phoebe said "She may be mean but so was Randy, remember? I helped him open his heart and now i think Naomi can do the same with Janet."

"No way." Carlos said "I'd rather Kiss Archie full in the mouth then take Janet to MU."

* * *

Archie puckered his lips playfully at Carlos as the kids, plus Janet, walked towards the gates of MU. The other kids, and the OKs who were already at the school, giggled at the boy's humiliation before he said "This isn't funny. I can't believe you talked me into this."

"You did say you'd kiss Archie instead of taking Janet to our school." Tim said.

"Oh Zip it." Carlos groaned.

"I can't believe you guys go to school here." Janet said "Then again, i can."

"Don't start with us Janet." Ralphie said "Or we'll have to lock you up in another broom closet."

"Perhaps you'd like to have some... Dinner first Janet?" Arnold asked with an unusual whicked grin.

Janet's face turned green at the memory of the slimeburger and said "Ok, i'll be quiet. Just please don't force those things down my mouth."

"You have no idea how long i've wanted to do that." Arnold whispered to Ralphie.

"I'll call the PNKs ahead and say we're on our way with an extra guest." Keesha said as she took out her cell phone "I just hope they don't slip when they find out who it is."

"Wait a minute." Wanda said as she stopped the boys dead in their tracks "You have to bring the shopping bags over."

"Big deal, where are they?" Ralphie asked.

The girls pointed behind the boys and they turned, gasping at the sight of bulging bags which were dragging Terry, Terri, Art, Squishy and Don into such a slow paste behind them as Squishy groaned "Oh man, why did we agree to do this?"

"You were the one who said 'We'll be so glad to help you ladies!" Terri groaned in pain at the bags they were carrying.

"Ugh, why did we have to go and open our big mouths?" Terry complained "There's enough weight here to rival a ton of bricks!"

Then, without warning, the OKs handed over some of thier bags to the human boys and they fell over while Ralphie cried "Help! I'm being pinned by make-up and snacks!"

"Uh... i'm also going to call Mike and Sulley." Keesha said "Hopefully they can help with this... package problem."


	16. A Monsters Inc Welcome Part Four

**Episode Three: A Monsters Inc Welcome Part Three**

There was no surprise that the human girls, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, Wanda, Janet and Phoebe were the first to reach the PNK house before the boys, who were still carrying the heavy bags, finally caught up with them. Then they fell over in a heap on the lawn and Mike groaned saying "Ugh, i think i broke something in my back."

"What back?" Carlos asked "A ball dosn't have a back."

"Don't start with me kid." Mike said "I'm sore enough as it is."

"I wonder if i might need my spine re-ajusted after this." Squishy asked as he rubbed his aching back.

"I'll get the door." Dorothy Ann said. She knocked on the door and Naomi opened it to see the girls.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Just come rested and ready to party!" Wanda said.

"And we brought Janet." Dorothy Ann said "So she can learn to get along with monsters."

Naomi's face fell and she said "Uh... can she learn somewhere else? Like on a desert island?"

The girls just walked past Naomi and she faced the boys before saying "So... who's going to carry the stuff in first?"

All the OKs and the human boys groaned in union as Tim loudly proclaims "Oh Man! My kingdom for a chiropractor!"

* * *

Later the boys left as quickly as the last bag was inside the PNK house and the girls were reunited with the other three members of the new PNKs, who replaced the old PNKs since they had graduated a long time ago.

The first was a slightly obese cat like monster with blue fur, big yellow eyes and wore an oversized orange hat and a PNK sweater. Her name was Zoe Ruff. The Headstrong feline uses her claws to climb anything she wants. But like all cats she gets distracted with a ball of yarn, toy mice, birds and has trouble trying to climb down due to a fear of hights and falling from high places.

The Second looked like a harpie with blue feathers with black tips, white leathy fur, claws, talons and long black hair that covered one of her navy blue eyes. Her name was Odile Orimoto. The Lone Wolf of the group was always teased about beings a scarer because of her human like face and apperance, dispite having harpie parts. With a screech that can be heard for a full Nine yards and capabilites to fly higher and faster then the other students in M.U. she prefers to seperate herself from everyone else... but the PNKs, since three of the legendary human heroes were appart of the team.

And the final member was a snake like monster with red and black patterns from the bottom up until it reached her chest where a PNK sweater was and she had fangs, big black eyes and short red hair on her head. Her name was Michelle Icksworth. She became Odile's stepsister when they were six years old and since then had become he only companion and best friend ever since.

"Hi everybody, how have you been?" Phoebe said

"Not much." Zoe said "Same old same old."

"Who's that?" Michelle asked, pointing to Janet who looked like she was about to toss her cookies at the sight of these new female monsters.

"Janet," Wanda said "Who, as of tonight, is our temporary prisoner."

"Nice." Odile said with a grin.

"Alright now." Naomi said, trying to break the akwardness before Janet could lose it "Let's party!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back Fear Tech in a darkened dorm Harry was talking to a bunch of Fear Tech boys and he led them to a table where small models were placed.

"Ok, now here's my plan." Harry said "Thanks to a little spying from our good friend Arthur we have learned that on M.U. the PNKs are having a slumber party bash as of tonight. And naturally all their bags and junk have tired out the OKs and the human males, leaving the ladies compleatly vanurable to our attack." as he said that he moved the models of Ralphie, Carlos, Arnold, Tim, Art, Terry, Terri, Don, Sulley and Mike away from the small model of the PNKs house and the models of Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, Phoebe, Naomi and the other PNKs.

"Yeah but the PNKs have always been fearless ladies with glowing red eyes and stuff." One of his men (Who we can's see clearly yet)

"That was the old PNKs." Harry said "I'm sure the new PNKs are just full of themselves. Now, by using our sneaking abilites we will infultrate the sorority house, swipe all their undies in a panty rade."

He moved models of the group forward and then placed a potato chip next to the model as another Fear Tech boy asked "Why are the undies just a potato chip?"

"I didn't have time to make everything! Sheesh." Harry said with a sigh before he said "And then we sew them all together and hang them over the flagpole of our school for all to see!" he moved the Fear Tech models and the chip over to the model of their dorm and a pole where he pretended to hang the chip over the pole and imitated mocking laughter.

"Those PNKs will be so humiliated they'll have to change their names to Reds! And when they demand the return of their panties, the ransom will be anything we want... and what i want is a date with Phoebe!" he finished as he pushed the model of himself close to Phoebe.

"I can't wait to record this on camera." Another one of Harry's gang said with a camera in hand "M.U. will freak out when they see their ladies undies on our flagpole."

"When do we leave?" The first henchman student asked.

"Now, whenelse?" Harry asked "Let's move it boys! Move it! Move It, Movie it!"


	17. A Monsters Inc Welcome Part Five

**Hey guys! Big news! I'm going to be on TV! Live with a weatherman, next Monday with my CTAP Class!**

* * *

**Episode Three: A Monsters Inc Welcome Part Five**

Back at the PNK's house all the girls were busy getting down and boogieing to some boy band music that Naomi had picked out for the others to dance too. As they danced they were unaware that the Fear Tech boys were outside and as one of them held a ladder as Harry stepped out and said "Alright, first, i'll create a distraction while you chumps sneak into the bedrooms and steal as much panties as you can."

"Got it Harry." his men said.

Harry strode towards the PNKs door and knocked on it. Naomi was the first to open it and when she saw Harry she said "Sorry, we don't want any."

She tried to close the door but Harry pushed his way inside, forcing Naomi into the wall as he entered the room to see the other PNKs trying to force feed Janet, who was taped to a chair, french Flies and a large slimeburger with slimestard.

"Eat it Janet!" The girls chanted "Eat It! Eat it! Eat it!"

"No! No i won't!" Janet cried "You can't make me!"

"Hey there ladies." Harry said cooly to get their attention. All the girls stopped and turned to face Harry who grinned at them and winked.

"Who let the dog in?" Wanda asked in annoyance.

"I can see your pretty busy so if you don't mind i'll just help myself." Harry said before he snatched the platter of food out of Phoebe's hands and hogged them all down while Naomi, who stormed into the room, tapped her foot angrily at the dog monster before she said "What are you doing here? This is a girls only party! Out!"

"What? and miss this nice dancing music?" Harry asked before he turned on the radio, filling the entire room with loud music as he grinned at the girls before he grabbed Naomi and dragged her across the floor as he danced with her while she tried to break away.

* * *

Meanwhile the other Fear Tech students were in the PNK's rooms, rading the drawers until they found what they were looking for, their underwear drawer.

"Perfect!" One of them, which was a blue slug like monster, said "Now help me load these up so we can get outta here, this is the last load before we head outta here."

"Good thing Harry's down there distracting the girls." another monster, a red cyclops, said.

"Uh, guys?" another monster, a geaky looking bat with purple fur and large ears and large gray glasses asked.

"What?" The slug monster asked before he saw Archie at the doorway, angrily snorting at them and prepairing to charge as he pawed his hoofs on the floor "Uh oh."

* * *

Meanwhile Harry had just dipped Naomi when suddenly a loud scream was heard "OOWWWWWW! GET IT OFF!"

The Fear Tech Students ran downstairs with the scare pig bitting the cyclops monsters' arm and the girls could only stare as Harry dropped Noami and ran after the others shouting "Thanks for the party girls! Loved the dancing!"

"Hey! Come back here!" Wanda shouted as the Fear Tech students ran away, after pulling their former mascot off the cylopse, with their bags. However the bat monster was having trouble catching up due to his heavy bag and he tried to flap his wings, getting only a few feet off the ground before he looked down, got dizzy and fell over in dead faint, landing on his bag.

The PNKs ran towards the bat as the other Fear Tech students got away and Keesha opened her bag, letting a pile of underwear spill out.

"Hey! These are my underwear!" Keesha cried in alarm "He was trying to get away with my underpants!"

"I bet the rest of those chumps have the rest of our undies." Wanda said "I can't believe we fell for Harry's trick!"

"What are we going to do with this guy?" Dorothy Ann asked as she held up the bat monster's head, since he was still passed out.

"I've got plenty of ideas." Odile said as she flexed the claws on her hand.

"I can't believe i let this happen." Naomi said "I just can't believe it! Carrie is going to kill me when she finds out this happened!"

"Don't worry Naomi." Phoebe said as Archie hopped into her arms "Everything will be ok. We'll get our underwear back from those boys."

"You don't understand!" Naomi explained "In all it's years, the PNKs have never actually gotten so much as a scrape from the other frats! We've never been T. , we've never been egged, we've never been show up, and we diffenetly never had anyone panty raid us! But now that that day of pantie rading madness has actually happened and we, mainly me, failed to prevent it... the PNK's reputation has offically gone down the drain!"

"Just calm down," Dorothy Ann said "The best thing to do is not to panic. Let's formulate a plan to get them back and ask this bat some questions."

"Before Carrie and the other former PNKs comes to check out how the party is doing?" Naomi asked.

"Wait, Carrie and the other Former PNKs are coming here?" Keesha asked "Uh... when are they coming here?"

"Naomi looked at her wrist watch and responded "24 minutes."

"WHAT?!" Keesha, Dorothy Ann, Phoebe, Wanda, Odile, Michelle and Zoe cried in alarm, their voices echoing in the background of the entire university.


	18. A Monsters Inc Welcome Part Six

**Episode Three: A Monsters Inc Welcome Part Six**

The PNKs had tied up their bat prisoner to the chair Janet was once tied to and as the bat woke up he was surrounded by PNks, all that were angry and armed with lipgloss, blush and lipstick.

"Alright you," Wanda said "Talk! What are those Fear Tech dummies going to do to our underwear?"

Without even wasting a minute the bat student said "They're going to sew them together then hang them over our flag pole for everyone to see!"

"What?!" The girls gasped in shock.

"Oh i feel like such a whimp!" the bat student sobbed "I'm not even good at handling under preasure and now this?! Waaaahhhhh!"

"Guess Harry wasn't really looking for guts when he was looking for an eye in the sky." Wanda said

"Actually..." the bat student said "I... i've never actually took to the air before since... because..."

"Because what?" Janet asked "Don't tell me your afraid of hights."

"Yes! I am scared of hights!" the bat student cried "Very, Very scared of hights! I even get woosy when i hang upside down to the point i'm close to puking! There, you happy now?"

The girls stared at the bat monster and Keesha said "But... your a bat."

"Bats are... kinda supposed to fly and hang upside down." Wanda said

"I don't." The bat student said "I'm just an overgrown chicken with leathery wings and large ears."

Phoebe felt sorry for the bat and he stroked her head in a gentle manner and she said "Don't worry, everything's going to be ok now. What's your name?"

"Doug Locksmith." The bat said.

"Well Doug," Phoebe said "We'll let you go but you've got to help us get our underwear back before the boys sew them together and turn them into a flag."

"Well... i do know where they're keeping them." Doug said "Harry explained everything. And he won't actually do it until morning, and if Phoebe agrees to go out on a date with him."

"EEWWW!" The PNKs moaned in disgust.

"Typical he'd want Phoebe in exchange for our undies." Wanda said.

"Just what til i get that chump in my coils!" Michelle said "I'll squeeze him to tight his brains will pop out of his ears!"

"Actually, i think i have a perfect plan." Keesha said "And a nice right-back-at-ya prank with it."

* * *

Later the Fear Tech students, Harry and the slug monster, were sound asleep with their bags of panties in tow. Suddenly they heard someone knocking at the door and the slug monster groaned as he said "Ugh, i'm coming!"

He opened the door and saw Doug standing there with his sack beside him with a shy smile on his face as he waved "Hi Charlie. Hi Harry."

"Well, look who finally desided to show up?" Charlie said as Harry walked up to the pair "What's the matter Doug? Got lost on the way back or did the PNKs try to hold you for randsom?"

"Well... i... i got Phoebe." Doug said.

"Wait, you got who?" Harry said in shock.

"Phoebe." Doug said "She's waiting for you outside the dorms."

Harry grinned and said "Well now Doug, it seems you weren't a total waste of potental after all." He pushed past the bat and slug monster to get to Phoebe before Charlie pushed past Doug as he said "Now this i gotta see!"

Doug watched as Harry and Charlie left before he opened the sack, revealing Wanda and Keesha as the climbed out and retrived the other sacks of their underwear.

Harry and Charlie went outside the dorms and they saw a shadowy figure of what appeared to be Phoebe standing next to the large fountain and Harry walked on over towards the girl as he said "Well now honey, looks like you've finally come to your sinces. Tell you what, we can just blow this join and go straight to this great late night club i've always found of so we can grab some-"

He was cut off when the girl stepped into the light and was revealed to be Dorothy Ann instead of Phoebe.

"What the-You're not Phoebe!"

"And your not my prince charming." Dorothy Ann said before she slammed the book she was holding in her hands closed, right over his nose.

"YEOW!" He cried as he held his snout "My nose! My sore nose!"

Suddenly a large gush of pink paint struck Harry and Charlie, covering them in pink pain as Zoe, Odile, Michelle, Janet and Naomi sprayed them with special inventions called Paint guns, made by Carlos to make painting to alot faster. Right now the PNKs were having a fun time painting the boys pink and Janet snuck behinf them and bonked them on the head before she added some pink sprinkles for the finale.

"That's for stealing you jerks." Janet said.

"I've gotta get a picture of this." Zoe said as she took out a camera and flashed a picture.

"Hey," Michelle said "While we're here, we might as well do some, repainting if you know what i mean."

* * *

The picture was published in the MU paper the next day, Shortly after Janet and all the humans parents had went home for their rest, and delivered to everyone with the picture of Harry and Charlie covered in pink paint and glitter along with several other places in Fear Tech on the front page with Headlines reading "Fear Tech's new scary Color: PINK! Two Pranksters Pranked back by PNKs as revenge for their panty raid and ransom."

The OKs laughed at the picture after the girls had returned to M.U. and had shown them the newspaper. Mike laughed as he said "Oh boy, those Fear Tech dummies are going to have quite a long time trying to remove all that pink! What a prank! Sorry we weren't there to see it."

"That's ok." Phoebe said "At least we have our stuff back and Harry's learned that nobody messes with the PNKs... or else they get humiliated."

"I wonder if he's ever going to get that Pink paint off him?" Sulley asked.

"Well," Wanda said with a grin "Shaving always works, of course he'd end up pinker then the paint for the next few months!"

The OKs and the girls laughed at the tought as the scene changes to a class in Fear Tech, with all the hair shaved off Harry and making him compleatly bald with only his sweater for clothes and he snarled angrily as his classmates snickered at him while he moaned "I. Hate. Pink."


	19. Monsters to the Rescue Part One

**Episode Four: Monsters to the Rescue Part One**

The Day's work was smooth moving and everyone in Monsters Inc was having a fun time collecting screams and laughter. Mainly on the Laugh N' Scare floor were the laughters of good humans. It was clear that none of the humans were bad today and the whole day thought was filled with laughter and joy, which made today seem like a paradise for gags, jokes and other funny ways the monsters would love to make humans giggle.

Sulley walked down the Laugh N' Scare floor to check up on his employees. Furgus popped out of the door that belonged to T.J. Detwiler (Disney's Recess) with his goofy glasses and fake nose as he laughed like a clown while T.J.'s laugh filled the laugh canister to the top.

"Furgus looks like he's having a good time." Sulley said to himself before he walked towards the next station where a formcer scarer named Rivera came out with paddles, horns and other funny props as he left the bedroom of Taffyta Muttonfudge (Disney's Wreck it Ralph)

"Rivera's doing ok to." Sulley said to himself before he arrived at the station of one of his OK brothers, Squishy. Squishy had justed ejected his door back to the track to the door vault when he saw Sulley and said "Oh, Sulley! How are you today?"

"Fine." Sulley said "Not much to do, just thought i'd check on my employees for a while. How are you doing with your job?"

"Just fine." Squishy said "Guess what, in one bedroom i made an entire slumber party of girls laugh so hard they never knew what hit them!"

"That's Great Squish." Sulley said with a smile "What's your next assingment?"

"I'll check." Squishy said before he picked up the next file and opened it... then his face fell.

"What's the matter Squishy?" Sulley asked.

"I... i got a scare..." Squishy said "But this guy... looks scary himself." He turned the file over, revealing a picture of a mobster with short gray hair hidden under a black fedora with the name "Salvatore Valestra" written on it.

"Don't worry Squishy," Sulley said as he took the key card and swiped it through the machine "I'm sure you have what it takes to scare the pants off that guy." Then he left as the door, a dull gray and old looking door, came down and was placed in Squishy's station.

Squishy looked at the door and then at the picture of his Scaree. He took a deep breath and walked towards the door, opening it as he said "Ok, here i go."

He walked into the bedroom and saw the man, his scaree, snoring away on his bed and he was tossing and turning as he snorted. Squishy closed the door behind him and said to himself "Don't worry Squishy, you can do it, you can do it... you... can..."

His thoughts were trailed off when he suddenly heard the sound of a little girl crying. _That's odd,_ Squishy thought _The files didn't say anything about this guy being a father... unless... he..._

Then Salvatore, or Sal for short, sat up, half asleep and groaned as he covered his head with his pillows "Ugh, somebody make that stupid brat shut up! I can't get a decent two minutes of shut eye with that whiny pest crying the night away!"

Squishy tried to get back thought the door but he accidently stepped on a loose floorboard and Sal asked "Who's there, is that you Fredrikson?"

Squishy was lucky Sal had covered his face with his pillow but now he had to figure out a way to get out of this mess. "Uh," Squishy said in a deep voice "Yeah, it's me."

"Finally," Sal said "I thought i was stuck here alone with the brat while you dance your lazy bones away at that pup. Go to the lower bedroom and shove something in that spoiled princess's mouth to keep her quiet. And while your at it get some thoat drops, you sound like you swallowed a live frog whole."

"Uh, ok." Squishy said before he walked out of the bedroom and fallowed the sound to another room and he opened the door. Inside was the poorest excuse of a bedroom Squishy had ever seen in his life and right in the middle of the room in a pile of hay covered in a blanket was a seven year old little girl who was weeping away.

The girl had wavy brown hair, a silver tiara on her head and wore a lilac gown with purple shoes. This was Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) and she kept crying until she happened to look up, showing her light blue eyes and she gasped at the sight of Squishy.

"Don't worry," Squishy said in a soft voice "I'm not going to hurt you."

"B-But, what are you?" Sofia asked.

"A... a monster."

"A MONSTER!?"

Sofia screamed as she ran around the room before she ran into Sal's bedroom and Sal angrily shouted "Now what?!"

"A monster!" Sofia cried "There's a real live monster in my room with five eyes and a horn and-it was all pink and blubbery!"

"Kid!" Sal snapped angrily at Sofia "I didn't take you away from your coushy castle so i can deal with your childhood tramas with monsters. There's no such thing as monsters and even if they were they would look alot scarier then large pink blobs. He grabbed a newspaper and was about to strike Sofia with is as he said "Now pipe down or else i'll..."

"NO! DON'T HURT HER!" Squishy yelled as he stood between him and Sofia.

"MONSTER!" Sal cried in shock before he scrambled out of bed and ran into the door, knocking himself out as he fell down and little mini figures of Squishy and Sofia ran around in his head chanting "Bad Man! Bad Man! Bad Man! Bad Man!"

After a moment Squishy turned to Sofia and said "Are you alright?"

"You... you saved me from getting hurt..." Sofia said "I... i don't know what to say."

"Well, i know one thing," Squishy said "I'm not going to let you stay here. I know you deffinetly don't belong here."

"But, where will we go?" Sofia asked. She got her anser when Squishy took her hand and led her through Sal's closet door, right into the monster world just as the whistle blew for lunch.

"Don't worry," Squishy said as monsters rushed past them "None of these guys will hurt you, i'll introduse you to some friends of mine and we can sort this out."

"Ok." Sofia said "By the way, i'm Princess Sofia."

"I'm Squishy."

As Squishy led her away from the floor and into the lunch room he failed to realize that he had forgotten to eject Sal's door, and what was worse it was left open a crack so the light of the factory could get in... waiting for something to come out.

* * *

Got any ideas on what will happen next? Read and Review!


	20. Monsters to the Rescue Part Two

**Episode Four: Monsters to the Rescue Part Two**

As Squishy took Sofia down to the lunch room and Sofia was in awe at all the diffrent kinds of monsters that were passing by and as she saw the little day care monsters pass her she stopped and gave a cute bird like monster a kiss on his forehead before she said "I never knew monsters were so friendly and cuddly. I always thought that monsters were... well, big scary and ate little girls in their beds."

"No no no, we just scare them," Squishy explained "Well, we used to just scare children and we were afraid of them because back then we belived that human children were toxic."

"You did?" Sofia asked in surprise.

"Oh yeah," Squishy said "But then we meet our first human friend Phoebe and she became our little frat sister and now she's living here in Monstropolis with us, going to school at Monsters University with the rest of her friends and we not only collect human scream but we collect laughter too. But that's another story entirely. What i really want to know is how you ended up with that man."

"You mean Sal?" Sofia asked "Well, he kinda tricked me. I was having a tea party in the castle gardens when Sal came and offered me a chance to see the world. he gave me a rag to sniff and... whatever was in it made me pass out and the next thing i knew i was taken away and held for randsom by mobsters."

"You mean... you were... kidnapped?" Squishy asked, about to burst into tears at the story Sofia told.

"But then you came to my rescue." Sofia said "And if there is a way to bring me back home i'm sure my father would knight you for rescuing me."

"Well... i'm not sure if he would get used to the whole 'Monsters are Real' thing." Squishy said "I mean, what would he really respond if a monster was actually standing in front of him. He'd probably have a heart attack."

"Oh dear," Sofia said "Well, yes that would be a problem."

"Besides, you should see my friends first before we figure out which monster you belong to." Squishy said as they entered the lunch room "Now let's see, your a good girl right?"

"Yes." Sofia said.

"Well, maybe the monster who was assigned to make you laugh is right here in the lunch room." Squishy said as he passed some monsters before he arrived at the table where the OKs were gathered at and Art said "Hey Squishy... did you bring a relative of Phoebe's here?"

"No." Squishy said "This is Princess Sofia of... what's the name of your place again?"

"Enchantia." Sofia said.

"Right." Squishy said "Sofia, these are my OK brothers, Short for Oozma Kappa. Don, Art, Mike, Sulley and-"

"IT'S YOU!" Sofia exlciamed loudly as she tackled a surprized Terri and Terry in a hug that forced them to the ground as Sofia cried "I can't belive it's really you! Everyone says that i must've drempt seeing you but i always knew you were really real!"

"Can't! Breathe!" Both Terri and Terry gasped as their cheeks turned blue.

Sulley grabbed Sofia by her dress collar and lifted her up, making her let go of Terry and Terri as he looked at her face to face and Sulley said "You know them?"

"Yes," Sofia said "You see these monsters used to come into my bedroom and make me laugh so much i forget all my troubles."

* * *

Flashback

Terry and Terri were in Sofia's room doing a dance routine while Sofia sat at the edge of her bed with a smile on her face. The brothers made funny faces and Sofia giggled but it was went Terri smashed a pie at his brother's face was when she broke out laughing and when Terry tried to slam another pie at his brother as revenge the brothers wreslted themselves until the pie was kicked right into Sofia's face.

The brothers cringed when they realized what they had done and exchanged worried looks as the pie slipped from Sofia's face and landed on the floor, revealing her cream covered face.

"This is not going to be pretty." Terry told his brother.

"Hold me." Terri cried as he clung to his brother.

Then, instead of crying or yelling, Sofia laughed some more and the brothers looked at themselves before they laughed too.

Flashback ends

* * *

Sofia smiled at the memory and said "Those two always had a way to make me laugh. I even left a special pair of wooven hats for them for their heads. Of course i had no idea how to make the holes for the horns."

"We remember." Terry said with a smile "We modified them when we realized you weren't in your room one night and the night before and..."

"So where were you?" Terri asked.

"It's a long story." Sofia said "But now that Sal's not here you can take me back home where i belong... as soon as i find out how you actually do get to place to place."

"That's easy." Don said "Thought the closet door."

That was when Squishy realized something and said "Oh no! Oh forgot to eject the door to Sal's room!"

* * *

Squishy and the OKs, along with Sofia, return to the Laugh N' Scare floor and, just as Squishy feared, the door was still at the factory but it was closed and the light was shut off.

"Whew." Squishy sighed happily "What a relief. Could you imagin what would've happend if Sal crossed over into the monster world and stuff?"

He walked over to the computer and ejected the door but once the door went up to the track the monsters screamed when they discovered Sal on the other side and the man didn't look friendly with the evil grin he flashed on his face and he said "Knock knock, guess who?"


	21. Monsters to the Rescue Three

**Episode Four: Monsters to the Rescue Part Three**

Sal walked towards the monsters with a gun in hand while the OKs and Sofia backed away into the wall as he said "Well as if kidnapping a princess wasn't extra special enough, now it turns out monsters not only exsist but they have an entire civilation as well! Now that will surely bring in the bucks."

"Can't we talk this over?" Don asked "I mean, the whole human world isn't supposed to know we monsters actually exsist."

"After a drag your sorry butts back home they will." Sal said "Now all of you just get my door back so i can-"

"Bark Bark Bark!"

"What in the name of-" Sal asked before a small robotic dog ran behind him and bit him square on the butt, making him scream in pain and run around in circles "Get this mecha tin can off my butt!"

"How did..." Mike's question trailed off when he saw Carlos controling the machine with the other human kids beside him and Carlos shouted "Don't just stand there run!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Art cried as he ran off first with the others behind him while Sal tried to pull the robotic dog off him before the dog let go and he ended up falling backwards onto some empty scream cans and by the time he got back up everyone was gone.

"I'll skin every last one of those monsters alive!" Sal shouted angrily "If it's the last thing i ever do!"

* * *

The OKs, kids and Sofia arrived in the mailroom to hide and everyone caught their beath as Mike said "It's a good thing you all came here... but why are you here anyway?"

"To show off Carlos' latest invention," Ralphie said "A robotic dog for people allergic to dogs and had always wanted one."

"So far Chester's programming's working perfectly." Tim said as he held the robot dog as it panted, wagging his metalic tounge and tail around.

"Aww, what a cute doggie." Sofia said as she petted the dog's head.

"Who's she?" Dorothy Ann asked "And what's she doing here when she should be in bed in the human world?"

"Well, kids, this is Princess Sofia." Sulley said "Sofia, these are our friends. Dorothy Ann, Wanda, Keesha, Ralphie, Tim, Carlos, Arnold and Phoebe."

"Pleased to meet you." Sofia said with a bow.

"So... your a rea live princess?" Carlos asked "Cool! Do you have a giant castle and have a millon servents?"

"I think the more inportent question is why she's here and why that guy was about to turn you guys into purses." Tim said.

"I can explain." Squishy said "I got an asignment to scare that guy, named Sal by the way, and i discovered that he had kidnapped her and was holding her ransdom. I took her back to the monster world to find her door and... i kinda accidently left the door open. My bad."

"Don't beat yourself up Squishy," Terry said "It's not your fault."

"At least it's just one guy," Terri said, agreeing with his brother "Not an entire gang."

"What happens if the rest of the factory finds out?" Squishy asks worryingly "Then i'll be ruined and i'll be fired and have to sell flowers for a living!"

"Relax Squishy." Ralphie said "We'll keep this on the downlow and make sure that nobody else finds out while we track down Sal."

"But how are we going to find him in the largest factory in all Monstropolis?" Art asked.

"I think i have an idea." Wanda said as she pointed to the robot dog, aka Chester, who had a peice of Sal's clothes in his teeth and said "He's built just like a dog and all dogs have a great sence of smell. We should be able to find him in no time."

"But he's packing a gun remember?" Arnold asked "He's pratically got several more hidden in his pants and he can use just one of them to end our careers tragically short."

"Don't worry," Carlos said "I've got a special trap we can use. I was going to use it to prank someone but in this case i'll make an expection. But i'm going to need a large magnet, springs, and a long net covering in sticky goo."

"And just where are you going to get those things?" Keesha asked.

"Back at M.U." Carlos said "At the labs... You guys just have to keep Sal busy until i get back."

"You mean we have to destract a dangerous human with weapons while you skidaddle to the labs and get stuff for a trap?" Don asked.

"Pretty much." Carlos said before he and ran off saying "Catch ya later!"

"Thanks a lot Carlos." Phoebe said with a sigh.

The group exchaged looks and Mike said "Well... now what?"

Chester backed and his chest opened up to reveal the 3D blueprints of the M.I. factory and a blinking light shined in one of the large rooms inside the factory.

"Wow, it really works." Keesha said "I don't know how Carlos does it but he's a wiz with machines. He must've planeted a bug on Sal so we'd know where he is."

"And where he is is..." Arnold started before he turned to the monsters and said "Uh, where?"

"Dah!" Mike cried in alarm "That's the lunch room! We're got to get there and fast!"

"But what are we going to do when we get there?" Phoebe called out to Mike as she took out with a jolt of speed.

"We'll think of something when we get there!" Mike called back "Now hurry up!"

The OKs and the humans ran to catch up to Mike, hopefully they would figure out what do to about Sal before his apperance would cause panic across the factory.

* * *

So... what are they going to do? I'll leave that to you, read and review!


	22. Monsters to the Rescue Part Four

**Episode Four: Monsters to the Rescue Part Four**

Sal snuck around in the lunch room as he watched the MI monsters from a safe destance and he said to himself "Boy, those childhood stories of monsters are never going to be the same again."

The OKs and the humans arrived in the lunch room and not only saw the place filled with monsters but saw Sal lurking in the shadows.

"There he is!" Art shouted but Mike covered his mouth and hissed "Shh! Don't let everyone here know about this! If they find out a human mobster is here they'll all freak out."

"Then what are we going to do?" Terry asked "He's right there and everybody's going to see him!"

Don then did something surprizing. He walked over to a monster and said "Well i think there should-whoops!" then he pretended to trip and slammed his arms on the tray, which sent a green pie flying and smashed agenst George's face and the soda to spill across the floor.

"Oh my," Don said flatly "I am sorry, here let me-WHOA!"

He rammed into another monster and his food flew into the air and landed on several other monsters, save for the pie he had caught.

"Oh sorry," Don said "You were in my blind spot."

"Well, your not!" the monster said before he slammed the pie onto Don's head.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone shouted.

At that food flung around everywhere, splattering other monsters as the OKs stared at Don, who smiled and said "I think you owe me a thank you for this."

"Brilliant!" Dorothy Ann cried "Now we can get Sal before-" but she was interupted when a greasy slab of meat struck her flat across her face and other meals struck the kids, Sofia and the OKs as they yelped and groaned in disgust. Chester barked and dodged some food to avoid getting eletricuted.

"Oh great!" Sulley cried "Now _we're_ in the food fight!"

"Oof! I just i got hit by a flying roast beef!" Phoebe said after the said food had struck her and covered her in gravy and butter.

"Help! Get it off me!" Terri cried after his face got hit by a pie and his brother pulled the tin off and tried to wipe his brother's face clean.

Sal backed away and said "Sheesh, i don't know what these freak are eating but i don't want a mouth full of it." he wan out the backdoor before anyone could see him... well almost anyone anyway.

"There he goes!" Arnold shouted "After him!"

Sulley slipped on some banana and he slipped and sliding across the floor, and the OKs and the humans were swepted up by him and they screamed as they slid out of the lunch room and right into a wall, splattered and covered in several peices of food.

"Ugh, what a way to give chase." Keesha said as she wiped some cream off her forehead.

"I've herd of fast food to go and take outs," Arnold said as he pulled some pasta out of his hair "But this is totally rediculas."

"Mmm, would you guys happen to have any gravy stuck to you by chance?" Art asked as he ate a drumstick. The group staired at him in disbelief and Art said "What?"

"There he goes!" Squishy cried as he spotted Sal ducking into another room "After him!"

Sal ran into the Mailroom of the factory and dove into some mail bins but the OKs and the humans saw him before he could hide his legs. "There he goes! After him!"

Sal quickly climbed out and ran off as the oks and the humans fallowed him. Sal dove down a shoot and the kids, Sofia, Chester and the smaller members of the OKs, Art, Terry, Terri, Mike and Squishy fallowed while Don and Sulley were confronted by the mail sorting monsters who asked "What are you doing here Mr. Sullivain?"

"Uh, someone sent a file of human by mistake and we need some space to find it." Sulley said "How about you, uh, go relax in the pool in the GYM? My treat."

"Thanks!" the two monsters cried happily.

Don and Sulley sighed in deep relief and Don reached his head down a shoot and shouted "Fellas! Are you doing ok!?"

"If by okay you mean being clobbered with mail in the crazy wind tunnel then yeah! We're just peachy!" Mike shouted.

"Hang tight everyone." Sulley shouted thought the vent "We'll meet you downstairs as soon as we can! Just stay there!"

"STAY HERE!?" Came the annoyed voices of the rest of the oks and the kids

"Where else can we go!?"

Inside the mail sorting machine, Sal, Sofia, The kids, Terry and Terri, Art, Squishy and Mike bounced around in the crazy in a large wind tunnel as if they were inside a zero gravity machine and Tim shouted "Is this how you monsters always sort your mail!? I was expecting slides and stuff!"

"That's coming up next if we get sucked thought those tunnels!" Squishy shouted as he pointed to the many holes around the machine they were in, only they were shut tight.

"I don't care if you monsters have a glass elevator in this dump! Just give me back the royal brat!" Sal shouted as he bounced off the wall and tried to grab Sofia.

"Oh no, you don't!" Dorothy Ann shouted as she gave Sal a big kick in the gutt, making him float away from Sofia and she said "Thank you Dorothy Ann!"

Then there was a loud rumbling and the propeller blades started to slow down. "What's happening now?" Arnold asked.

"I think now we-hang on tightly!" Mike shouted before he was sucked thought a tunnel with Keesha and Phoebe.

Terry and Terri were sucked into another tunnel with Ralphie and Tim, Art got sucked into another one with Tim, Squishy got sucked in with Wanda and Sal got sucked in with Sofia and Arnold.

As the slide down long, fat and narrow shoots, everyone screamed as packages, letters and other things in the mail pelted them all over. It was like sliding down a slide down very long and seemingly endless slide with letter and hail hitting you from all sides. Everyone felt sick as they kept sliding down and taking sharp turns, scrambling them from all sides and with diffrent groups, it was a mess.

Don and Sulley arrived down below where the mail always left and arrived just in tipe to see their friends plummet into mail bags and they dug thought the mail to retrive thier friends.

"Are you guys all right?" Sulley asked as he helped them remove the mail that was stuck to them due to the food from the fight.

"Other then being queasy and nausiated i guess we're fine." Terry said.

Sofia and Dorothy Ann, who landed together in a mail bin, climbed out and looked around. Suddenly without warning Sal threw a large mail sack over Sofia and Dorothy ann and tied it up tight as Sofia and Dorothy Ann screamed.

"Sal!" Squishy shouted "And he's got Sofia and Dorothy Ann!"

"Try and catch me now chumps!" Sal said as he threw the struggling and wriggling sack over his back and used his gun to hit the lights, blackening the entire room. Everyone stumbled around and looked for a light before Carlos, who had just arrived with his gear, turned on the light said "Guys? What are you doing here? What did i mess?"

"D.A and Sofia have been taken hostage by Sal!" Terri shouted "And he's getting away with them!"

"Not on my watch." Carlos said sternly.

* * *

Meanwhile Sal had held Sofia and Dorothy Ann down long enough to tie ropes around their wrists and ankles and he said "You know, if i stay here i can run my own freak show. I can take any monster i want here and sell them to carnavals all over the world for a fast buck. If Princess Purple Puss here is worth a king's randsom just imagin how wealthy i'd be with actual monsters."

"How could you!?" Dorothy Ann cried angrily "Monsters aren't just monsters they're like people, not wild animals! You can't take them away from Monstropolis, it's their home! They'll all die if you sell them to carnavals!"

"Consitering the fact that monsters eat trash," Sal said "I think they'll be just fine. And i don't care what you say, monsters are monsters. Besides, how do you even know you can trust them? What if one day your all chummy and the next your head's on their blue plate special."

"You're the real cruel and heartless monster i see." Sofia snapped angrily before Sal tied a gag around her mouth.

"Ahh, finally." Sal said sarcasticly "I should've done that a long time ago."

"You're nev-" Dorothy Ann was interupted when Sal tied a gag around her mouth.

"Oh save it kid." Sal said before he held the bug Chester had planted in his fingers before he crushed it and let the peices fall to the floor "I'm onto this game. And i've already got an ace up my sleeves." With that he shoved the girls back into the sack, tied the mouth shut and flung it over his shoulders, carrying two struggling girls whoes cries for help were muffled by the gags and the bag so nobody could hear them.


	23. Monsters to the Rescue Part 5

**Episode Four: Monsters to the Rescue Part Five**

The OKs and the kids fallowed Chester to where the signal had died, the pipe room where there are endless pipes for every single machine the factory had, air vents, bathrooms, kitchen slop and more.

"I can't belive all these pipes are here in one room," Carlos said as the kids gasped at the endless sea of pipes "It's like a jungle of pipes and pipes and more pipes!"

"Where's Sal? How can he hide in a place like this?" Mike asked.

"Watch out!" Wanda shouted in time for Mike to dodge a pipe that had been yanked out and tossed at his head. Luckily Mike dodged it in time and the pipe landed with a clang on the metal floor.

Everyone looked up and saw Sal standing on a large pipe like a platform with the wriggling sack containing Dorothy Ann and Sofia inside "Try and catch me now in this labrinth of a metal maze chumps! Of course by the time you do i'll have already have her royal brattiness and the extra cargo back home!"

Hearing Sal call Sofia, a sweet little girl they always made laugh, a brat made Terry and Terri's blood boil. Angrily Terry shouted "Sal! You... You... You brute! If you dare harm even one single hair on Dorothy Ann or Sofia's head i'm going to personally rip you appart!"

"With what?" Sal asked with a scoff "You don't have any claws! All you are is a two headed noodle like monster. Least when i look at your feet i think of noodles."

"Why don't you come down here and say that to our faces you dumbell dope!?" Terri shouted angrily.

Sal took out his gun and pulled the trigger at the twins.

BANG!

Sal shot a bullet at the twins but missed since it zipped past their heads. Normally the brothers would've ben scared out of their wits but their hearts told them that their Sofia needed them. They hopped on top of a ladder and climbed upwards as Sal said "You got guts two head, too bad nobody's taught you anything about gangsters and what we do."

"And nobody's told you what a monster can do if you dare try and harm their loved ones!" Terry snapped back.

"I can't belive it." Don said in amazement "I've never seen those boys act so brave before."

"They're going to get themselves killed if we don't do something!" Arnold cried in alarm.

"Don't worry," Carlos said "Let's just set up the trap. Trust me, it's going to work perfectly."

The Perry twins climbed up and gave chase as Sal ran away with the bag in tow. Determination filled their hearts as the twins chased the man up, down and all around the pipes as they jumped, ducked and swung on old wires to catch up. They were about to catch him when Sal took out his gun and fired again but the brothers dodged it by accidently sliding across the floor but they recovered by grabbing his ankles with their tenticles before they hung him over the edge of the pipe with the sack in his arms.

"We're warning you now Sal," Terry said "Let the girls go or your going to be sorry you ever came here."

"Okay," Sal said "You asked for it!"

Before the twins realized what he ment Sal let the sack go and it fell with the girls reading right towards the floor!

"NO!" The twins cried in alarm.

But before the sack could hit the ground Sulley, who was on another pipe below, reached out and grabbed the sack, saving the girls from going splat. Terry and Terri sighed in relief and Terri said "They're ok! Our girls are safe!"

Then Sal swung over and tackled them, pinning the brothers down as he held a gun at Terry's head and he snarled "But your not going to be!"

Before he could fire a powerful magnet Carlos had Chester carry took the gun away from the mobster. Then the dog tackled him, sending him off the twins and off the pipe and he fell downwards towards the earth screaming his lungs out before he landed in a large spred out net with sticky pink goo coating the net as the rest of the group ran around him and tied him up in the gooey net.

Meanwhile Sulley had freed Dorothy Ann and Sofia and untied them as the Perry twins climbed down and as the girls removed thier gags the brothers hugged Dorothy Ann and Terri said "Are you All right D.A?"

"Fine." Dorothy Ann said.

Then they heard Sofia crying as she ran towards the twins and they scooped her up, pulling her close in a hug as she cried "I... I... i was so scared! I... thought that... Waaahhh!"

"There there Sofia," Terry said softly as he stroked her head with his hand while Terri stroked her back "It's okay now... that nasty man isn't going to hurt you anymore... you're safe... you're all right now."

"Well, we finally caught Sal. What are we gonna do with him?" Arnold asked.

"How else?" Mike asked "Send this unwanted package back where it came from. In the meantime we're going to send Sofia back home."

The gang cheered and Sofia smiled as the brothers continued to hug her as Terri said "Looks like your going to come home sooner then anyone thinks Sofia... bet your parents will be happy to see you."

"Oh belive me," Sofia said happily "They sure will."


	24. Monsters to the Rescue Part 6

**Episode Four: Monsters to the Rescue Part Six**

The next thing Sal knew he was back on the Laugh N' Scare floor in front of his own door and Sulley hung on to him with a pair of gloves he coated with soap to prevent himself from sticking to the net as Phoebe and Mike stood in front of the door and the others stood behind him.

"Attaboy Sulley," Mike said, acting like a coach in a ball game as Sulley prepaired to toss Sal back though the door Phoebe had activated "Chuck 'em, Chuck, chuck, chuck'em baby!"

"Can't we talk about this?" Sal asked "Maybe we can split the profits sixty-fourty? Sevendy-thirdy? Fifthy-Fifthy?"

"Nope!" Sulley said before he chucked Sal back thought the door and Phoebe slammed it shut behind him as Mike cheered "And he is outta there!"

* * *

Sal's men were about to enter the room to look for the princess and their boss before Sal suddenly popped thought the closet door and landed on his bed covered in sticky goo.

"What the-boss? What happened to youse?" One of his men asked "And where's Princess Whines-a-lot?"

"It was those monsters!" Sal cried "First there was this pink five eyes blob thing, then there was this giant blue behemoth and a one eyed pea monster and a two headed noodle like monster and a monster with a bat on his face and a werid purple monster with legs and no body and i had to chase them across this weird factory they had in the monster worls from the cafiteria and the mail air vents and a sea of pipes before i got covered all over like a fish in a wrap by a bunch of older snot nosed brats!"

The henchmen traded looks as they looked at their boss and one of them said "Uh... from... under the bed?"

"In the closet you boob!" Sal snapped "The closet door! See for yourself!"

The henchman did and opened the closet door to reveal... nothing but clothes and shoes "Uh, unless your monsters have the ability to shapeshift into shoes and pants, i don't see any trace of monsters anywhere."

"WHAT!?" Sal snapped in shock.

* * *

Sulley smashed the door's bulb and said "Now this door is worth being shredded by a door shredder."

The Oks, kids and Sofia cheered happily and Carlos said "You think anybody's going to belive him when he tells them about his adventures in Monsters Inc?"

"Something tells me they'd have an easier time beliving in flying pigs then monsters from the closet." Dorothy Ann said "By the way, thank you for saving me."

"No prob." Carlos said before Dorothy Ann pecked him in the cheek and he blushed.

"Awww, Carlos and Dorothy Ann sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Art sang playfully much to Carlos' annoyance while Sofia giggled and Don swiped a keycard across the next station, bringing Sofia's door to the station as it got pluged in and the light above the door shined brightly.

"I'm finally going to go home." Sofia said happily "Mom and Dad will be so happy to see me! Amber and James will be thrilled!" then her smile turned into a frown and Sofia turned to her new friends and said "But when they ask what happen... they'll think i'm crazy."

The Oks exchanged glances with the kids before Phoebe said "Maybe we can help you with that."

* * *

Back in Sofia's room Sofia's Parents, Queen Maranda and King Roland were sitting on Sofia's bed, beside themselves with both suppoert and grief. They were worried sick for their little girl Sofia, who had been missing for a few days and they had no idea where she was. Then their other children James and Amber came into the room and they walked up to their parents who wasted no time in pulling them into their arms.

"You think Sofia will come home soon?" Amber asked.

"I hope so," Roland said as he pulled her close "I... really hope so."

Suddenly the closet door creeked open but only James noticed. He turned to face the door and saw an arm emerge from the door before, much to his surprise, Sofia came out of the door and waved happily.

"Sofia's back!" James shouted happily.

Startled Maranda and Roland turned and saw Sofia and they were too stunned to move before Sofia ran up to them and cried "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Sofia!"

Maranda and Roland tackled their daughter in a huge hug and they cried happily as they held their daughter tightly along with Amber and James as the door opened up wider but everyone was too happy to notice.

"My darling little Sofia!" Maranda cried happily as she hugged her daughter "Where were you? We were all worried sick! We thought you'd been kidnapped!"

"I was." Sofia said "But i met a nice and friendly little monster named Squishy and a group of monsters known as Oozma Kappa and they work in a factory to collect screams and laughter and-"

"Sofia?" Roland asked "What are you talking about monsters?"

"I mean real monsters." Sofia said "Squishy's a small blobby five eyed monster, Terry and Terri, who always make me laugh, are two headed monsters with tenticals and-"

"Sofia," Roland said "Enough with all this monsters from the closet noncince. Now tell us who rescued you from that horrible kidnapper. And this time, tell the truth."

"Why don't you ask us instead?" Ralphie asked.

Roland, Maranda, Amber, James and Sofia turned to see the Oozma Kappa gang and the kids standing in front of them with smiles as Squishy said "Hello."

Maranda and Roland stared at the monsters and then screamed in terror "MONSTERS!" Then they fell over and fainted.

"What did we say?" Art asked "Was it our rotten food Oderaint?"

"Oh my gosh!" James cried as he walked over to Mike "You're that funny monster that makes me laugh!"

"And this is the monster that makes me laugh!" Amber said as she approuched Don.

"And this one's mine. And my favorite." Sofia said as she hugged Terry adn Terri, who blushed happily as Terri said "Ahh, Sofia... your making us blush."

"But what are we going to do with our parents?" Amber asked as she pointed to the fainted mother and father "Should we try to wake them up?"

"Nope," Dorothy Ann said with a grin "Trust me, they'll probably faint again the moment they do."

At that moment Roland woke up and saw the monsters, then fainted again. "See?" Dorothy Ann asked. Everyone burst out laughing as we zoom back thought the closet door and it shuts behind them all by itself.

The End


End file.
